Shifting Winds
by vagrantboy
Summary: A sudden shift in the wind drastically changes not only the First Task of the Triwizard Tournament, but Harry's life. I believe it should be fine as rated teen, but please message me if you disagree. It will be Harry/Hermione. No Bashing.
1. A Sudden Shift of Wind

**Disclaimer: _I hold no ownership over the original source material with which my fanfiction is based on. Those who do own it are much, much wealthier than I am._**

**Author's Note_: I've been working on my other stories A Brave New World and Matchmaking Granger, and while doing them I've kept going back to the Triwizard tournament in my mind. That book was obviously the main turning point in the series as it was an awakening to not only the danger of their world, but the year that all the young men and women(main characters at least) began to notice their attraction to one another. From there I imagined what would happen if the first task had gone just a little bit differently._**

**_For dates and events I'm using the calendar at HP Lexicon. I am using the book as my reference, but there may be one or two scenes that are influenced by the movie._**

**_UPDATE 3-2-2013: Edits made to chapter and slight alterations to certain parts. _**

* * *

**Shifting Winds**

**Chapter 1: A Subtle Shift of Winds**

* * *

**A Bad November Day**

November 24, 1994, a cold and wet day, was not a good day for Harry Potter.

Harry originally considered the selection of champions on Halloween to be the worst day of the school year up until this particular moment in time. Then again the young man had considered each day until this moment to be "on par", as Uncle Vernon would say, with that day.

From out of nowhere he felt the loss of wind at his back and his not-to-considerable lead. The next moment he found himself approaching the rough surface of the makeshift arena at an increasing speed.

This sudden shift of wind gave him a moment's pause to think over why he was in this particular situation.

He began to wonder why he had agreed to Professor Moody's suggestion to try and outfly a dragon, a Hungarian Horntail no less. Hermione had been apprehensive to say the least, but relented when they found out that the beast would be shackled in some way. Then of course the restraints holding the dragon had snapped leading to his current predicament.

The chase had left visible scars on two of the towers of the castle and part of the bridge leading to the Divination tower, his Firebolt was most likely in bad shape, his left shoulder was bleeding badly, and there was a very good chance he was about to die.

The ground was even harder than he realized it would be.

He could tell that a few ribs were broken and that he more than likely had a few fractures in his left arm from the landing.

The sound of the stadium was sucked out as he stood and looked to the egg and then to the stands. He could see Hermione, she was crying and screaming in his direction, and then he saw Ron who was copying Hermione.

He felt himself moving through the air again. His best guess was the tail must have hit him. But his thoughts cleared as he hit the ground again. This time he came to rest over a rock next to the nest. He felt something hard under his arm, which is without a doubt broken now.

'The Egg', he thought to himself with a small smile. The smile hurt as he felt sweat mixing into the blood coming from the cuts on his face.

Sound came back then. The mother dragon approached him fast and reared back her head to spit fire. His instincts pushed past the pain as his wand was in his hand.

"Protego," He said with a hoarse voice. The shield appeared in time, but it did not stop the heat from leaving blisters on his exposed hand and left him praying to every deity, and a few he might have made up, that he could remember.

Suddenly the heat wass gone, and there were screams and a faint keening wheeze as the dragon slumped from the barrage of stunners that came from the trainers. Harry felt his tenuous grip on his magic slip and then rebound like a rubber band. He watched, more than felt, as the shield seemed to concave as it snapped towards him. He felt a concussive wave hit him, which left any hope of remaining conscious a far gone wish.

From that point there was only noise in uncertain intervals. He could hear Hagrid screaming at someone. There was crying coming from somewhere next to him. Madame Pomfrey was always there telling people to stay away. Dumbledore and McGonagall's voices came and went. He heard yelling from someone. The last sound though was Hermione.

"You're…be okay Harry. You…to be okay. Please…" The girl's voice broke in between sobs.

* * *

**Waking Up**

When Harry began to leave his deep sleep and return to consciousness it was in small burst of his senses.

The first of which was horrible taste in his mouth. There was bile, acidic flavor mixed with the residue of potions.

The next instant he heard a purring noise from somewhere above him and it's echo bouncing off stone walls as the only sound. He reached out to find a table to his left and found his surprisingly intact glasses. He opened his eyes to look at the source, while noticing it was dark in the room. There above him, Crookshanks sat on the window sill that overlooked what was most certainly "Harry's" bed in the Hospital Wing of Hogwarts. The intelligent eyes of his best friend's familiar seemed to offer him a relieved welcome back from sleep.

The next thing he noticed was the distinct and unfamiliar feeling of someone weighing down his right arm. Hermione was there hunched over his bed from the chair she was sitting on, and was quite noticeably fast asleep.

From this close he could smell the slight aroma of peppermint that always followed her.

"Ah you've decided to rejoin us in the waking world have you Mr. Potter?" The whispered voice of Madame Pomfrey caught his attention. The woman stood off to his left with a tray in her hand and a slight smile gracing her features. "You gave us quite the scare young men … and none have taken it harder than that young woman," she started as she set the tray on the cart next to his bed, "Poor dear, she refused to leave the ward. Promised that if they tried to take her away she would just see to it that she was injured the moment she left, and would be required to stay here with you."

"What! Hermione…" Harry started.

"Shh…calm your voice Mr. Potter," The woman whispered with a finger coming up to her mouth, "the girl hasn't slept much in the six days you've been in here."

"Six days?" Harry asked wide eyed.

"Yes…" Madame Pomfrey rolled her eyes as she shifted items around the tray," and you're lucky. We lost you for a nearly three minutes before I was even able to begin working on you," she replied with tight look to her face, "luckily you came back on your own accord and I was able to stabilize you. Due to the amount of fractures, lacerations, internal soft tissue damage, bleeding, and depletion of your magical core I was forced to slowly treat you. I had to watch much more closely the use of what potions I could apply as well as how they would react to healing spells than I usually would." She paused to pour a dose of one of the potions into a vial before she looked at him again. "Fortunately, it would seem, when your heart restarted your body did as well. Your magical core began to strengthen and recuperate. Your magic helped the healing process much more than I would have been able to given the circumstances. A defense mechanism it would seem."

"Oh!…I…thank you…" Harry once again tried to begin again.

"No need Mr. Potter. It is my job and my pleasure to help the students of this school…I just wish I didn't have to see you in particular so much." She smiled as she handed him the vial. "This should help with the taste in your mouth. A special treat I learned to make while in residency at St. Mungos to help with 'Potion Breath', enjoy." The woman began to turn and leave, but tilted her head back to Harry and said, "It's funny I remember coming in to find a similar scene two years ago when Ms. Granger had been petrified," She threw him another smile, "A friend asleep in a chair watching over a loved one." As soon as the healer stepped into her office he tilted the vial up and drank the contents, and was surprised to find a wash of cool melon flavor take over his mouth.

His movement had apparently been enough to rouse his friend from her sleep.

As she lifted her head he was able to see the comprehension dawn on her face that he was in fact awake. Like a flash his vision was suddenly obscured by a bushy mane of chestnut hair and her face was pressed into the crook between his neck and shoulder. Her arms were around him as she pulled him closer to her as she sobbed openly into his skin. His own arms wound around the girl and for one of the few times in his life he openly basked in the comfort of human contact with someone who cared for him. His own eyes began to feel the pressure build from tears.

"Harry." Hermione wailed in a long drawn out breath. "You're…you're."

"I'm here Hermione." He said as he placed his cheek to the crown of her head and inhaled that crisp peppermint smell. "I'm okay…I swear."

They sat like that for a while as Hermione's sobs became less frequent.

A long mewl brought their attention back to the fact that they were not actually alone. They both turned their eyes to the half-kneazle seated on the window sill.

"Yes, Harry is back with us Crooks." Hermione said to the feline. The animal answered with another mewl before hopping from his perch onto the bed next to Harry. Crookshanks then, in an unprecedented show of affection for someone other than Hermione, nuzzled Harry's head before hopping off the bed and walking towards the bed next to them where a saucer of milk was waiting on the ground. Harry then looked at the bed next to him. On it sat books, scrolls, a bag, and a few sweaters. The young man turned his head to Hermione.

"You didn't have to stay here Hermione." He said giving her a soft look.

Hermione's face hardened slightly as she looked to the bed holding her belongings.

"Yes, I did Harry...You…Madame Pomfrey didn't know at first." The girl began, "You died, Harry. You died." Her eyes began to tear up again, but the girl had a strong set to her shoulders. "Things got bad after Madame Pomfrey stabilized you Harry. People got angry…really angry." She took a deep breath. "Everyone was trying to get us to say something…and trying to pull me away from this bed…and I…I snapped." She shifted to sit facing him, and he caught the blush on her face. "I don't remember exactly everything I said…just that everyone backed away from me and then Professor McGonagall, Madam Pomfrey, and the Headmaster all said I would be allowed to stay here as long as I wanted." She finished with a shy smile. "Apparently word reached the others in the dorm." She motioned to the other bed. "Parvati, Ginny, and Lavender brought some clothes and books for me. There's a bathroom behind the door over there and the house elves have been bringing food. So I've stayed here since."

Harry stared at his best friend and felt the pressure begin to build behind his eyes again. He gave her a smile and a quick squeeze on her hand, but then he let his face turn serious as a thought overtook the moment.

"You…Hermione Granger have intentionally skived off classes and used the horribly barbaric system of slavery that is the house elf system just to stay by my side?" He did his best to keep the smirk on his face from growing into a full grin.

"You!..." Hermione let out an indignant squawk of protest before allowing a grin to grace her features. "I will admit to learning a few things I previously did not about the House Elf system…and no, I did not attend classes, but I've been given all the work except for Potions." She finished with the grin turning into a self-satisfied smile.

"Marvelous…like Snape is going to be understanding about the situation." Harry said with a roll of his eyes.

"Actually Harry…He is." She continued on despite the look of disbelief he knew was on his face. "Harry he was really quiet during the whole mess. He helped Madame Pomfrey apply all the Pickled Murtlap and Dittany to your burns and cuts. The entire time he had an odd look on his face, and then two days ago he told me to not worry about our work…that it would be excused. He then told me to 'get some sleep as it looked as if I needed it.' McGonagall was in here at the time and she looked like she was about to faint when she heard him say that." Her face mirrored Harry's own look of confusion he was sure of it.

"Really…well…huh." As he said this Harry took in the bags under her eyes, remembered what Pomfrey had said, and the pristine nature of the bed next to him. "You really haven't slept, have you?"

"Honestly Harry, of course I've slept!" She replied with a humph of protest, but then she must have noticed his raised eyebrow. "Fine..I've not slept much…but how could I?" she finished with a tired look.

Harry continued to look at her following her question before he came to a decision. He scooted over on the bed and removed the second pillow from under his and placed it next to his on the bed.

"Come on then, you can tell me about how bad things have been since I buggered up the first task." He said with a smile.

"Oh Harry! Language!" She looked to be contemplating his offer before finally shifting to lay on her side next to him, but not quite touching her body to his. She took his hand in hers. "It's been really bad…"

* * *

As soon as the dragon had been stunned the Headmaster, Professors, Tournament Officials, Hermione, Ron, Charlie, and a few others rushed to Harry's side. Pomfrey had Hagrid bring Harry to the medical tent where his heart had stopped. In the intervening minutes as Pomfrey and Snape worked to restart his heart Hermione had collapsed with only Ron and Charlie to hold her up. No one bothered to push the mass of people from the tent as they watched Harry's body being hit with spell after spell.

It was when both Healer and Potions Master had nearly collapsed from constant spell use that Harry's eyes had opened and he took a deep breath, before collapsing into unconsciousness again. Rita Skeeter's photographer had chosen that moment to take a picture of the scene.

The flash had brought people from their momentary shock as Pomfrey began casting diagnostic charms and Snape forced potions down Harry's throat. Hagrid had turned on the photographer and grasped the tiny man's camera squishing it in between his fist. The mountain of a man had then forcibly ejected the photographer from the tent with a massive shove, all the while shouting in a near unintelligible version of the English language. Rita Skeeter had looked to intervene, but found Flitwick's wand pressed into her hip and her quick-quotes quill and notebook falling to the ground in cinders.

Bagman had then been grabbed by Charlie Weasley and forcibly pulled from the tent as the stockiest male Weasley began to growl at the man.

Ron had placed Hermione in a chair and stood next to her the entire time, his eyes never leaving Harry's prone form.

As soon as Harry was stabilized they had moved him to the Hospital Wing and then the real problems began. Harry did not seem to be responding to any stimuli and while Madame Pomfrey had never said the word "comatose" everyone was worried.

Charlie and Bill Weasley had come in to tell her that Bagman had apparently used "less-reputable" warders, to strengthen the restraints, than they had originally been informed, and was now being investigated. Charlie had also apologized for his team's inattentiveness of the situation, despite what everyone had been saying the man still felt at fault for the current predicament of Harry. Bill had pulled a near sobbing Charlie from the wing with whispered words of encouragement to Hermione to stay strong.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had both been in multiple times to sit with Hermione. Mrs. Weasley always brought food for Hermione and tried to get the girl to take a few extra minutes of sleep. Mr. Weasley would sit next to Harry and tell the young man about how both Crouch and Bagman were not in good straits at the moment. Then he would talk about the latest things Amos Diggory had said in relation to the situation, boasting that Cedric had spoken with his father about the careless nature of the first task. It would seem that the prideful man they had met in the summer had now taken in Harry's condition and resolutely stood to fight the people who were unwilling to take their rightful blame over the situation.

The Twins and Ginny had come with their parents. Ginny had cried with Hermione for nearly an hour before telling Harry, "I know you're not the hero in those ten knut books, but you're Harry. You are…so much better than those cheap stories…you've saved Hermione and Ron…you've saved me! You fought a bloody Basilisk at twelve! You are going to be fine!" the girl had then sobbed into her father's chest.

The Twins had simply sat with somber looks on their faces. After Ginny's speech George had a small smile.

"You know Harry you really are the world's best seeker…" George had then stared at his twin urging him to continue.

"You…" Fred had paused and allowed a watery smile to take over "you lead a dragon on a chase,"

"get knocked to all hell,"

"and yet you still managed to get your hand on the shiny object." They had finished together.

Mrs. Weasley had then led them out as Ron had come in for his usual time during the day. He had yet to speak when he showed up, but always looked on the verge of hysterically crying. He had finally broken down one day though. His cries of anguish had reached all the way to the main stairwell. His words hadn't been fully cogent, but his sorrow was easy to discern. He had hugged Hermione tightly before leaving with his Mother, who had waited teary-eyed at the door.

Percy Weasley had been the surprise visitor he had kept his eyes to Harry during the entire visit. At first he had simply made the same promise to help figure out who had let the situation come to this. He had then simply stood at the end of Harry's bed and softly recited a Gaelic poem, which Hermione later learned from a smiling Mr. Weasley was a family tradition. To "sing" the poem at the foot of a person's bed signifies remorse and hope for better days.

According to Ginny, Gryffindor had been quiet since the First Task with everyone simply taking care of each other. The younger years who all admitted to being afraid of having nightmares had spent the first two nights sleeping in the common room under the watchful eye of a few prefects. The entire house, especially the upper years, had all taken stock of their treatment of Harry and all vowed to earn his trust again.

The rest of the school had been similarly quiet, with the exception of Malfoy. The blonde ponce had decided to comment on the "pathetic attempt that scarhead had made", unfortunately for him the comments had not created the response he had hoped for. The hall had gone deathly quiet as everyone's eyes turned to him in different states of shock, revulsion, and fury. Then there was the sound of rushing feet. The young Malfoy had found himself braced against a wall being lifted by a particularly strong arm with the wands of the other three champions at his neck. Not one person had been able to hear the whispered words given to the young man, but judging by the stains that were able to be seen down his trousers it was not niceties. He had since been sent home as even the Slytherins had begun to make threats against the boy.

The other three champions had been in to visit him as well. Viktor Krum had stood silently for a time before giving Hermione a small odd smile while shaking his head, and leaving. Fleur had come in with Madame Maxime and apologized about a comment she had made when he was selected, and then given Hermione a surprisingly warm hug. Cedric had come by himself and thanked Harry for his warning and said he expected Harry would want a rematch at quidditch so he would need to wake up. Cedric had then offered Hermione a handshake and a warm comment about her strength as a friend.

Hedwig was usually right outside the window unless she was in flight to Hermione's parents who were both appalled at the entire situation. They had both tried to be granted access to visit Hogwarts, but were not able to gain admission. McGonagall had attempted to retrieve special permission for the Granger parents, but even with Dumbledore's approval the Ministry was too weary over the situationto even contemplate the possibility. Hermione had spent the better part of three letters stating how she would not be leaving Harry's side, but that she was perfectly fine.

McGonagall had come every day, but the first time she had dropped the stern look and wept openly while holding Hermione's hand.

Hagrid had cried from the moment he walked in to the moment he left. The large man had been escorted by the other professors and had left another handmade flute on the nightstand next to Harry's bed. Each professor had left something small next to the bed; Sprout had placed a tiny flower, Flitwick a music box, Trelawney had left a teacup, Sinistra left a charmed glass that showed the night sky, and those that had not had Harry in their classes each left rocks with runes for healing and silent dreams.

Moody had been by once and hadn't stayed long.

Remus had come and explained how it had taken quite a while to calm Sirius enough to not come as well. He had then softly run his hand over Harry's hair before giving Hermione a hug and a smile.

Dumbledore had only been in twice. The first time was to remove Crouch, Fudge, and their entourage from the ward. In a deathly calm voice he had warned them of the consequences stepping one foot into the hospital wing again. The second time he had sat with Hermione for nearly the entire day before finally repeating Remus' actions and complimenting Hermione on being such a fierce friend.

After the incident with Fudge, Madame Pomfrey had locked the ward to only people with ailments and Professors

* * *

Harry had sat in shock for a few minutes after Hermione explained the events since his near death.

"That's a lot to take in Hermione." Harry said, "Damn."

"I know Harry." Hermione said through a yawn.

"Well it looks like both of you are up now." The sound of Madame Pomfrey's voice caused them both to jump. "Really you two, this is my ward. Mr. Potter I need to give you a quick diagnostic scan." The woman saw Hermione getting up. "No Ms. Granger, you have finally actually gotten back in a bed…you will stay there while I do this." Hermione settled back down next to Harry as the Medi-witch ran her wand over Harry.

"Interesting…Mr. Potter I believe you will be okay to leave by the start of classes on Monday. Your wounds have healed nicely, even that nasty one on your left shoulder." The woman looked at the two.

"I can see you have been up for most of the night…so I will leave you to sleep, but I am placing my trust in the two of you not to make me regret my decision." The woman's stern glance was met with shocked looks on blushing faces, "In any case best of sleep and I'll replace the privacy screen."

The rattle of the metal rings of the sheet being pulled along the bar left them both staring at the now covered spot where the woman had stood.

Hermione finally laid her head down on the pillow next to his as Harry turned to look at her.

"She said sleep Harry. You're okay, so now I can actually rest easier. So shut it." Hermione said through a very large yawn.

"Yes Ms. Granger," Harry said softly before laying his head down.

* * *

Inside Madame Pomfrey's office the medi-witch had her head in her personal Floo.

"Albus he's okay." The woman said.

"He's up Poppy? I'll be right there." The headmaster said as he moved to stand up.

"No, Albus. He **was** awake, he and Ms. Granger have just laid down to rest." She replied to the man.

"Why did you not come to me when he first woke?" the old man asked.

"Because Albus, the young man had someone with him, someone we both know wouldn't have allowed anyone else to get too close now that she just got him back." The woman said with a smile.

"Yes…I do believe you're right Poppy." He replied with his own smile. "Is he okay?"

"Yes, Albus. He is…very well actually. His core is recovering faster than it ever has before and he seems to be healing at a remarkable rate. I will say he can rejoin the world on Monday." She replied, "Albus I believe something is different about him…I can't explain it but the boy looked…lighter?"

"How do you mean Poppy?"

"I'm not sure. He and Ms. Granger have been talking for quite a while, and I only spoke to him for maybe ten minutes. But the boy seemed…different…that is all I can say sir. Come by in a few hours as I'm sure they will wake sometime before noon."

"I will do that Poppy…and why don't you get some rest as well friend." The old man gave a knowing look the witch, who blushed and shook her head.

"I will Headmaster." She said while pulling her head from the green flames.

* * *

Amidst all the healing cuts, bruises, and burns that had overtaken the young man's body it was no surprise that no one noticed the scabbing over of the one scar he was famous for as he slept next to a bushy haired girl.

* * *

**_From the Author: I'm stepping away from my comfort zone with this one. I'm usually a strict "after-the-battle-before-the-epilogue" writer, but this one really wouldn't leave me alone. I'm in the middle of editing the final part of my Matchmaking Granger story and this just kept flicking my ear. I've got about half of the story fully planned and the other part is at least summarized. This was actually a short chapter as most of it was just summarizing events after the first task. The others should be between 5000 and 10,000 words apiece. What do you think of it? Any blaringly obvious screw ups on my part?_**

**_~A Vagrant Boy~_**


	2. New Bearings

**Disclaimer: _I hold no ownership over the original material with which my fanfiction is based on. Those who do own it are much, much wealthier than I am._**

**Author's Note: _I am overwhelmed with the amount of support this story has garnered with just one chapter. Thanks to all of you! _**

**_As a point of clarification the Horcruxes will play a part of this story. The Hallows will be present, but do to the progression of my storyline they will not be important. _**

**_For dates and events I'm using the calendar at HP Lexicon. I am using the book as my reference, but there may be one or two scenes that are influenced by the movie._**

**_Once again I do not bash characters. To bash someone would mean they are unable to be redeemed. Ron can grow up. Dumbledore can see what he has done and fix it. So that is how I write them. Voldemort...well he's screwed, but that's his own fault._**

**_Specific changes from book I use. _**

**_-The dragon was not restrained in the book, but that just seems ridiculous to me._**

**_-Because the dragon breaks loose and chases Harry, he must fly desperately, not fancifully like he did in the book. _**

**_-The basic point of the plot of my story is the injury, so everything else will drastically change, but dates and certain interactions will remain the same._**

**_UPDATE 3-2-2013: This chapter has been re-edited. Certain parts have been altered slightly._**

* * *

**Shifting Winds**

**Chapter 2: New Bearings**

* * *

**An Odd Way to Wake Up**

When Harry woke next it was to weighted warmth on his right side.

It was sunny inside the room. Hermione was next to him, cuddled into his side, with her arm slung over his sternum, and her hair tickled the skin that covered his clavicle. When he inhaled he reveled in that sharp scent of peppermint and enjoyed the quietness of the Hospital Wing.

It took a few moments before Harry felt an odd brushing sensation on the outside of his left thigh. The young man carefully found his glasses. When he turned his head to find the cause of his disturbance he was met with an odd sight.

There perched right next to his thigh was Crookshanks, who was in the middle of what looked to be quite the staring match with the headmaster. As Harry shifted slightly in the bed Crookshanks turned to look at him. The half-kneazle gazed at Harry a small moment before he leapt from the bed and disappeared from under the privacy screen.

"Quite the familiar Ms. Granger has found for herself." Harry's head turned to Dumbledore as the older man spoke to the animal's direction, "He wouldn't allow me any closer to the two of you…He also seemed to anger quickly at the slightest sound," The Professor allowed a smile to grace his features. "Yes, quite the companion."

As Dumbledore continued to stare at the direction Crookshanks had disappeared to; Harry took in the haggard appearance of his Professor. Dumbledore had always had a spryness that offset his age, but now the man looked every bit his true age. Bags hung from his eyes, his shoulders were hunched, and the usual light twinkling of his eyes was replaced with dull, placidness.

"Are you well, Professor?" Harry asked.

"Oh…yes Harry, it has been a stressful few days…and I'm afraid my stamina for dealing with situation like this has left me in my advanced age." Harry noticed a small shift in the Professor as he took in Harry's current position, "But Mr. Potter, perhaps we should examine your current well-being. You seem to be a might…comfortable Harry." The old man's eyes took on a small amount of their usual light as he finished his statement, especially as Harry felt his face heat up.

"Um…right…well, sir. I…," Harry had started.

"It is fine Harry." The Professor held up his hands in a 'calm-down' motion. "Madame Pomfrey has kept me informed to the fact that Ms. Granger has not had much rest…and, in no uncertain terms, I was expressly forbidden from waking the two of you. I know Poppy would not have allowed any untoward behavior to take place in her domain. So I decided to have a wait, but I was not expecting you and Miss Granger to sleep as long as you had. The last you woke was early yesterday morning. If Poppy feels you are fit enough you may return to school tomorrow."

"Oh…well I know Hermione needed it, but…" Harry thought on his current situation before he answered honestly, "well I suppose I did as well."

"How are you feeling Harry. You gave us all quite the scare. Your injuries have healed quite well, but has there been any pain?"

Harry shifted his left shoulder and felt the skin tighten slightly, but felt no pain. He then thought of the night before and the distinct lack of pain other than slight soreness.

"No sir, no pain. I'm a bit sore, but I haven't really had time to stretch about seeing as I've been bed-ridden." Harry smiled.

"Good Harry…and your head? You took quite a blow to it, and it would be understandable if you were experiencing headaches." The Professor's eyes narrowed slightly as he gazed at Harry.

"Um…no sir." Harry started as he noticed the intensity of the Professor's eyes. "Actually it feels quite good…I feel…I don't know how to explain it…less…pressure. Is that normal?" Harry then took a moment to lay his head back down to the pillow as he for the first time since waking took stock of the lack of 'dreams'.

"It is nothing to worry over now Harry." The Professor's voice was wavering in pitch as he said this. Harry snapped his head back to the man. Dumbledore was on the verge of crying.

"Professor?"

"I'm so…sorry Harry." Dumbledore took a breath and met Harry's eyes. "I have failed you in so many ways."

"Profess…"

"No Harry, please grant me my words." Harry nodded to the man's request. "You being in the bed was the single most frightening experience I have had since the night you received that scar on your forehead…That was the night I forgot the importance of heeding the advice of others. Minerva tried to warn me from leaving you there...," the Professor paused, "No, that is a conversation for later." Another deep breath. "It has been brought to my attention, by many people who care for you, that I have been a foolish old man. I've allowed the pompous air of others to lift my own ego. You, Harry should have never been allowed to compete in this tournament. I take responsibility for this farce. I cannot do anything about the contract binding you, but I can make sure you are prepared much better than you have been."

"How do you…"

"Well Harry, there has been quite the outcry of anger by many students, parents, and people within the ministry at the fact that you were injured so severely. Due to this I will be bringing in someone to help you, but it will have to wait until after the holidays. You shouldn't have been allowed to participate and the fact that this has happened has woken up more people than just me. The minister and Barty Crouch," the Professor spat these words, "have tried to dodge taking the blame over the matter, but as the muggle saying goes 'they are Velcro and people are flinging excrement'. Ludo Bagman is only still within the ministry, because the holding cells on the lower levels are the only safe place for him right now." The Professor allowed a tiny, worn grin. "I'm afraid we had to stun Charlie Weasley from fear of him 'given the tosser his proper punishment'. Charles' exact words."

Harry was more overwhelmed than he had been yesterday.

"The Prophet has stayed quiet over the situation, only posting the bare minimum. But a smaller magazine known as The Quibbler has had quite a few articles written, and they are surprisingly fair over the situation. In it I made it clear in no uncertain terms that you did not place your name into the goblet, and that the person who did remains evasive." The Professor's eyes left Harry's, and settled on Hermione. "Mr. Potter I would like you to come to my office before the holidays. There are many things we must discuss, but I believe we have been rude to Ms. Granger in not welcoming her to the day."

Harry's shifted quickly to look down at the head on his chest to see that Hermione was quietly watching the Professor.

"How curious that your familiar had the same intensity in his gaze earlier Ms. Granger." Dumbledore smiled slightly. "Good morning to you. I trust you were able to sleep well Ms. Granger?"

"Quite well, Professor." Hermione answered in a clipped tone which surprised Harry.

"Good Ms. Granger, I trust you will continue in your watching over our young man here…so I will bid you good day." The Professor then motioned over to the night table next to Harry's bed. "Seeing as the egg was in your possession, you have technically completed the first task Harry. You were last in points, but with staunch support we were able to bring you to be tied with Mademoiselle Delacour…I would suggest not opening it in any enclosed spaces." The Professor stood to leave, "Harry I know you and Ms. Granger must be famished. There is a certain…'excitable' house elf now in the employ of the school who would most certainly answer if you called him." The Professor had raised an eyebrow as he said this, "I also believe Madame Pomfrey has given permission to young Mr. Weasley and his sister to visit later…we have not told anyone that you have woken…so they may be surprised. Just as I'm sure you'll be surprised by a few developments for yourself." The twinkling had come back slightly at that point.

* * *

**Conversations and Food**

After the Professor had disappeared behind the curtain and they heard the sound of the door to the ward close, Hermione shifted to sit up. Harry took her in; disheveled bushy mane and small smile. Her teeth fit her face now, but he had never really seen a problem with it before. 'Wait!,' he thought, 'Her teeth are different.' Her smile, though, he would admit was one of his favorite things before and after the incident with Malfoy. Harry's thoughts started to go deeper into the rabbit hole that up until that point had been reserved only for Cho Chang and a few of the girls from Dudley's posters. Before it could be delved into too deep Hermione broke the silence.

"Oh…Merlin! I'm so sorry Harry. I didn't mean to…oh I've made a mess of you shirt." She exclaimed as her hands began to rub the spot her head had been on his chest."

As he looked down Harry noticed a wet spot on his shirt, and before he could stop himself he laughed loudly.

"Oh…Hush!...I didn't mean to." Hermione continued with a reddish hue extending from her hairline to her neck.

"Hermione it's okay…it's bloody funny is what it is actually." He barked out through a laugh. She gave him a huff of indignation before she softly slapped his chest. She stood from the bed and stretched. "What happened to your teeth? They look different." He looked at her.

"Oh…" Hermione blushed slightly. "I didn't stop Madame Pomfrey with the shrinking spell…so they fit better now…don't have beaver teeth anymore." She turned from him.

"I thought they were fine before Hermione…well before what Malfoy did." Harry said.

"I…well…thank you Harry…I believe the Professor said we should eat." She smoothed the rumples on her jumper and turned back to him. "Go ahead and give Dobby a call then. From the look of it we've slept most of the day…must be mid-afternoon." She smiled. Harry looked at Hermione and was surprised to note she refused to meet his eyes.

"So are we not going to talk about the way you were acting towards the Professor?" he asked. Hermione stopped in her motion to open the privacy screen.

"We can speak about that another time Harry." When she turned, Harry could tell she saw the look on his face. "I'm aware that I said a few accusatory things to the Professor when I had my momentary lapse in control. I won't apologize for what I said, because it was all very true…and it seems the Professor has come to agree with me…so we can leave it there for the time being…can't we?" Hermione finished with a pleading look.

"Okay we can leave it there for now." Harry smiled to her, "But I would like to point out that not only have you skived off, you've apparently given a verbal spanking to the Professor."

"Honestly Harry!" She exclaimed

"Thank you. For all of it." Harry said as sincerely as he could, before she built a head of steam.

It worked quite well given the sudden drop of tension from her body and the glowing smile that began to take over her face.

"You don't need to…" she started.

"Yes I do, thank you." Harry continued to smile. "Dobby." He called out.

*POP*

"Great Master Harry Potter! Dobby be so happy that you being okay! Dobby be hearing of evil dragon nearly killing Great Harry Potter and Dobby be coming straight away to Hoggywarts! Dobby be bringing Winky with him, but Winky not be wanting to visit the Great Harry Potter. But Dobby be waiting for the Great Harry Potter to call him. Dobby be knowing…." The elf had not taken a breath at that point and Harry had begun to wince at the near 'glass-breaking' pitch the elf's voice had taken.

"Dobby…mate! Can you calm down a bit?" Harry asked the elf.

"Oh…of course Harry Potter…Dobby be getting excited when Harry Potter be calling Dobby's name that Dobby couldn't contain his happiness."

"It's fine Dobby. Hermione and I were just hoping you could bring us some food. It's been a while since I've eaten and…" Harry started to ask.

"Dobby be right back with a feast for the Great Harry Potter sir!" As soon as the small being had said that he vanished with a small pop.

A second after that the two teens found a pile of salad, fresh rolls, baked chicken, mash, and a carafe of pumpkin juice on a rolling tray next to the bed.

"Dobby be pleased to serve the Great Harry Potter and his Grangey their dinner." The elf said as he bowed low.

"Thank you very much Dobby!" Hermione said, before a look of worry took over her face. "Dobby you mentioned Winky…Mr. Crouch's old house elf…Is she doing okay?"

"Oh…Ms. Grangey be very kind to be worrying over Winky…Winky be in sad mood now…Winky be drinking too much butterbeer and laying about…she not use to being without a family." Dobby said as his ears sank on his head. "Dobby be looking after her now, but she so sad."

Harry could see the changes in Hermione's face. She went from being incensed over the situation to adopting a look of concentration.

"Dobby is it that she feels she needs a family? You seem to be quite happy over being freed…Is there anything I can do?" Hermione asked as she cast nervous glances between Dobby and Harry.

"No Ms. Grangey, you must not try to help Winky. Dobby be happy to be free of Master because Master was mean to Dobby. Winky's Master was not as bad to Winky. Elves be needing family to feel purpose. Family takes care of Elf and Elf takes care of family…it is Elf way." Dobby said as his chest puffed out at the end. "If someone wished to take Dobby on as family elf," Dobby paused and his eyes moved to Harry's for a brief second, "then Dobby be happy to."

"But…" Hermione began.

"It is what house elves want Ms. Grangey." Dobby said once again with a nod of his head.

Harry noted the way Hermione's face hardened for a moment before her shoulders dropped and her face relaxed.

"Perhaps then Dobby, you agree to meet with me later…and talk about what it is the house elves would like…if that would be okay." Hermione requested with a warm smile.

"Dobby would be most happy to." The elf said with a smile in return.

Harry watched as the two let a silence pass over them. Then Dobby turned to him and gave a bow before popping out. Hermione moved to the tray and began to place portions of food on two plates for them.

"Okay Harry, Madame Pomfrey will be very annoyed if you do not finish at least one full plate of food." Hermione said as she placed the food on his lap as he scooted up to lean against the headboard. "The nutrient potions she's been giving you only do so much." She sat in the chair Dumbledore had vacated earlier and began to spear a few leaves of lettuce.

"Don't worry; I haven't eaten for a while. I think I can manage a good serving." Harry said as he smiled. "I will say though, that once again you're acting odd Hermione…what about spew?" he asked with a grin.

"S.P.E.W Harry!," She huffed and stabbed a tomato wedge roughly. "I…I just thought maybe I should ask the opinion of those I'm fighting for…no point in trying to change something if they are afraid of the outcome as much as Winky was." She sighed, "Perhaps I can change my objective to making sure none of them are treated like Dobby was." She looked down to her food.

"Hermione?" Harry started, and waited for her to lift her eyes which he saw were shining from unshed tears. "Hermione what you were doing was good…it just wasn't the right way to go about it. It's not easy to trust that people only want the best for you when all you've known is the opposite. Now come on, we need to finish this before it all gets cold." Harry finished with wet pressure in his eyes. He could tell she stared at him for a few good minutes. It was the stare reserved for moments when he said something that hinted at his time with the Dursley's, but he was not ready to talk about something he was sure she suspected. He was not sure when he would be okay with talking about 'those people'.

He enjoyed the silence once the tense subject matter died. Only the sound of metal scraping ceramics and the occasional crunch of fresh lettuce or radish broke the stillness.

"HARRY!" the scream tore through the small wing as Harry had just put his plate on the bedside table. The next instant, much like yesterday morning, he found himself wrapped in a hug. The hugger this time was Ginny Weasley, Harry concluded this by the hair and odd mix of apples and broom polish that assaulted his nose. "We were so worried! Why didn't they tell us you were up?" the young redhead then released him and turned on Hermione, "Why didn't you come find us? We've all been waiting and we've been…"

"Ginny!" Harry interrupted the girl, "I just woke up the night before last, and Madame Pomfrey gave the both of us clear orders to rest so Hermione and I fell asleep soon after…I wasn't in any shape to see people yesterday." Harry said with smile.

"Oh…yes…bollocks…I'm sorry Hermione…I shouldn't…" Ginny started.

"It's okay Ginny. I understand." Hermione stated with warm look to the younger girl. Ginny moved over and gave Hermione a hug.

A noise from the doorway caught Harry's attention. Ron was there. He looked terrible. He had dark circles under his eyes, which were suspiciously wet. Harry could hardly think of a time when he had actually seen Ron cry. In a slow, halting walk Ron made his way to Harry's bedside; each step seemed to get heavier as the other boy approached him. Finally Ron had reached the foot of Harry's bed. Ron then began to say something but a sob escaped his voice as his eyes refused to meet Harry's. This process happened many times over the next five minutes. If Harry hadn't been so confused over Ron's emotional instability he might have still been angry at Ron for acting like a git. Harry had to eventually look over at the two girls, who over seeing Ron's state, wore matching looks of curiosity and small smiles.

"You…died." The small, choked voice cause Harry's head to snap back to his friend. "You bloody well died…and…and one of the last things I said to you was 'piss off'." Ron took in a gasp of air before he continued. "I've been a…right foul git…a tossing bastard." Ron said as he finally met Harry's eyes. Harry could see lines of tears freely falling from Ron's eyes. Harry couldn't say anything to this. "I'm…so…sorry, mate. I'm so bloody sorry." Ron's voice cracked as sobs started tearing through him as continued. "I…thought we lost you…I always figured…it was…you, you know? Harry, you've always come through. But you actually…" Ron's voice cut off as he quickly moved over and pulled Harry from the headboard and into a rough, desperate hug. Harry didn't have time to tense as Ron's chin was on his shoulder and wet splats had already begun to hit the collar of Harry's shirt. A quick look to the girls showed their own expressions cutting between shock and the facial equivalent of 'awww'.

Harry wasn't completely comfortable with this. Usually he would have already run from this amount of hugging, but this was ridiculous. Ron being this upset was completely new to everyone in the room. Angry Ron all of them had dealt with, but a Crying Ron was down-right frightening. Harry quickly thought of how best to handle the situation.

"It's alright mate, I'm not exactly okay with everything, but I've always known you were a prat. A prat with his head seated firmly up his bum, but you're still my mate." Harry laughed out, and Ron laughed. Ron did not stop the hug; however, it seemed that it had gotten even tighter. "Mate, seriously don't worry about it right now. We can have a chat later, but right now I'm okay and not feeling up to holding grudges."

Ron finally let him go, and moved to stand back at the foot of the bed. The other boy quickly started rubbing the evidence of his crying.

"Boys!" Hermione sat with an exasperated huff, Ginny was slowly nodding by her side. Harry just laughed at the situation.

"Harry, we found your firebolt…well most of it." Ginny said with a grimace.

"Oh…Well I guess it went to Whomping Willow again didn't it." Harry said with a chuckle. He looked between Ron and Ginny and took in their mutual grimace. "No…I wasn't anywhere near the tree when I…was I?...I mean I was knocked off in the arena…wasn't I?" Harry was confused.

"Yeah mate, but the horntail sort of…knocked it that way…and we guess the air caught it…then the willow did." Ron said.

"Why does that ruddy tree hate me so much? You're the one who ran into it with your dad's car…not me." Harry exclaimed as he tossed his hands into the air.

"Well…the Twins did try to fix it, but the people who make the Firebolt put quite a few protections on their brooms…so they didn't get too far." Ginny said while she laughed. "They had to give up after the sixteenth shock…I think you'll like what they ended up doing with it…you'll see it when you finally show up in the common room again."

The conversation flowed much in a similar manner as Ginny explained how everyone had taken to silence in Gryffindor since the First Task. Cormac McClaggen had apparently started a small row with George and Fred when he made a rude statement, but was quickly quieted by the Twins and the three female chasers. The younger years had been curious about Harry and how he was doing, but were confused as to why people had been so angry with him to begin with. All the upper years had taken to trying to figure out a way to apologize and show support to him. She then warned him that George and Fred had already stated their intention to hold as big a party as the common room would allow the moment he was in top form. Halfway through the talk Ron's stomach made itself known, and he was promptly informed that he could have as much of the food that Dobby had left as he wanted. The Weasley parents had berated Ron over his actions and asked constantly over the welfare of both Harry and Hermione when they hadn't been able to visit for the past two days.

"I believe it is time for Mr. Potter and Ms. Granger to get some sleep now Mr. Weasley, Ms. Weasley," the voice of Madame Pomfrey came from the door of her office, where she held a tray. "Dobby." The elf popped in at the sound of the woman's voice. "Please remove the food."

"Yes, Ma-dam-me Pomfee!" The elf exclaimed as he snapped his fingers which caused himself and the food to disappear.

"Oh, Madame Pomfrey, I'm fine…really." Harry said with while Hermione nodded her head in agreement.

"That may be, but the two of you need a regular sleep schedule. Which you will have when you leave here in the morning." Madame Pomfrey said. "So the two of you will take these sleeping draughts and get a good night's rest. They have enough strength for twelve hours." She turned and gave a stern look to the Weasley siblings, who gave quick goodbyes. "Now, I need to run a quick diagnostic over you, Mr. Potter," She said after she set the tray down and she raised her wand. After a quick movement she nodded her head. "Very good Mr. Potter, you are more than ready to return to school…now I will leave the two of you to take your doses and get to bed." She turned after she gave Hermione a smile that caused the girl to blush.

"Okay Harry, come on then." Hermione said she took a vial and handed it to him. "I'm going to take a quick shower, and then I'll be out for bed." She moved to 'her' bed and grabbed a few things.

"You know I could probably do with a shower after you." Harry said to her while he gave himself a sniff, but found no odor.

"Madame Pomfrey has been using a few charms to take care of your…hygienic needs Harry. You haven't left that bed for over a week." Hermione stated.

"Oh…," Harry thought for a moment before he realized what that meant, "OH!...Merlin I shouldn't have said anything." Harry's face began to feel heated.

"Honestly Harry! They're natural bodily functions and you weren't conscious. Nothing to be embarrassed by." Hermione said while she shook her head. "Now take your potion and get comfortable." Hermione said as she walked towards the door leading to the bathroom.

Harry waited for a few moments before he finally took the potion and slipped his glasses to the night table. Once he had settle and felt the potion's effect he heard a door close. There was a calming smell of peppermint, and then a comfortable weight settling into his right side.

"I hope you don't mind Harry." He heard a soft voice say next to him. "I've never slept as well as I did last night." He then felt something across his sternum, and something settled onto his chest as sleep overtook him peacefully while he let out a sigh.

* * *

**Walking Taller, Thinking Clearer**

When Harry woke the next morning he found a similar scene as he had the previous morning, minus the Headmaster. Hermione once again apologized for drooling on his shirt, and spent the rest of her short time in the Hospital Wing red-faced.

Hermione had left in a hurry to run and place all of her things in her dorm while grabbing hers and Harry's things. She assured him that she would knock before entering his dorm.

Madame Pomfrey had spent a few minutes giving him an overview of things he was not supposed to do considering his still healing body. As he stood and dressed in the clothes Dobby had left for him sometime during the night, he noticed something odd. His pant legs were just a bit short. After mentioning this to Madame Pomfrey she had simply smiled and said maybe they were just old, as he was 'a growing boy'.

That was when Hermione had come rushing through the doors holding her always overladen backpack and his heavily-worn backpack. When she sat them down and took stock of him he noticed something else. Harry had always been one of the smallest boys in their year, always one of the shortest. Before the First Task he had been eye-level with Hermione, but now he stared at her forehead…and he didn't even have his shoes on.

"Holy Cricket Harry!" Hermione exclaimed before she turned to Madame Pomfrey. "You said that he grew a bit, but he's gained nearly three inches in height and near a stone worth of weight!"

"Yes well, I suspect the number of bones that had been broken along with the way his body restarted created a perfect situation for growth he should have already had…It's a good thing you were unconscious Mr. Potter…It would have been excruciating if you had been awake for that." Madame Pomfrey said as she looked at him. "I would see if your little elven friend would mind mending some of your clothes, and tell him to leave plenty of room for more growth. Your father reached six feet and you have a similar build as him." She smiled as she shooed them from the ward.

"Bollocks…this is weird." Harry said to himself as he took in the difference of height.

"Harry it's only natural…well…maybe not natural in the usual sense, but now you'll have to beat all the ladies away." Hermione said with a laugh.

"Great…that'll just what I need at the moment…bunch of crazy birds running after me like I'm Viktor Krum!" Harry exclaimed before he looked at Hermione's slightly hunched form. "Here hand that over." He said as he pulled the bag from her back and slipped it over his shoulder.

"Harry! I can carry my own bag…and Madame Pomfrey was just telling you not to…" Hermione started to say.

"Over-exert myself…Hermione this might weigh more than an average bag, but we both know you've placed enough charms on this so that it weigh a fifth of what it should." Harry said with a grin, "Besides its only until we get to breakfast, then you can lug it to Herbology." He finished with a smile. He had to note as they neared the Great Hall that, while the bag was heavy, it wasn't as hard to lift as it had been before his time in the Hospital Wing.

The moment the door opened for them a hush fell over the partially-filled hall. Hermione quickly took his arm and guided him to a seat next to Ron and the Twins.

"Harry! Mate!," one Twin…Fred it looked like to Harry started.

"It's good to see you." the other said.

"You gave us quite the…"

"scare, but we knew.."

"that our favorite…" The conversation was stopped when Angelina cuffed the two brothers on the back of their heads.

"Harry. These two pompous idiots seem to have forgotten the words, we all agreed as a house, would be the first you heard from us." Angelina stopped giving the Twins her captain's glare and gave Harry a hopeful smile. "I'm sorry for not believing Harry." She took a breath. "We **all** are sorry. We failed you, and we understand if you're angry…you should be. But we will earn your faith again." Angelina's voice carried over the hall, and the entirety of Gryffindor began to nod their heads in agreement.

"Thank you." Harry said as he was not sure of how to take the news at that moment. With that Angelina took her previous seat next to Katie Bell and began to chat. As Harry looked around the hall his eyes caught both the Beauxbatons and Dumstrang champion's eyes. Fleur gave him a small nod and smile, while Krum had kept his usual impassive face as he lifted his cup in a small toast to Harry.

"Harry?" Came the voice of Cedric from behind Harry. As Harry turned Cedric sat down at the Gryffindor table with a leg over either side of the bench. He looked directly into Harry's eyes and said, "Thank you…if you hadn't warned me I would have been dragon food." Cedric smiled. "I've had a long talk with my house, and we've agreed to take you in under our banner."

Harry heard a slight gasp from Hermione and a small choke from Ginny, who was in the middle of sipping her pumpkin juice.

"What does that mean?" Harry asked in confusion.

"It means that you might not wear our colors or share our dorms, but you are a Hufflepuff at heart. You're fair, you work hard, and you inspire camaraderie…that's all we need. If you ever have trouble, we'll help." Cedric smiled as he stood, then he looked at Hermione. "We've taken you in as well Granger…not many people would show the kind of loyalty you have since Harry's name has come out of the goblet…and besides its clear to most of us you two are a package deal." He finished with a laugh before he walked back to his house table. Harry turned to Hermione.

"Well this has already been an interesting day…don't suppose you want to skive off again do you?" He asked, and watched as her mouth drew into a thin line and her brow knitted together. "Kidding…kidding Hermione."

* * *

Herbology had been interesting as they had not done much other than tend to a few plants brought in from Beauxbatons for them to study. It did give him time to think over quite a few things for not only the tournament, but his schooling in general.

Harry had learned quite early on that Divinations was not something he was gifted in nor had he ever put much stock in the 'art'. The class itself had never been more than him learning what inventive way Trelawney could inaccurately predict his death. 'Figures the one time I do actually die that batty woman can't give me warning,' he had thought to himself. More to the point he understood that most of the actual uses of his subjects were practical. Divination was not practical by any means. He began to think about the other subjects offered. Hermione, of course, boasted about both Ancient Runes and Arithmancy. He understood that both were disciplines that were routinely used in everyday magical life. Arithmancy was the building blocks of all new that were developed. Ancient Runes was something used in everyday life, even his Firebolt had a few etched onto the shaft to help with his flying.

By the time he had finished Care of Magical Creatures, which had mostly consisted of the Slytherins giving him a wide berth and Hagrid slipping into tears every few minutes, Harry had come up with a plan. He would drop Divinations, and see what his options were from Professor McGonagall.

During lunch he had approached his head of house a requested a meeting with her as soon as possible which she had responded quickly to meet him in her office as soon as he was finished eating. Hermione and Ron had given him odd looks. Hermione had been especially invasive with questioning him, but he had simply smiled. He did not give much thought into it, but he was secretly happy as he thought of her reaction when he if the meeting went well for him.

As he hurried down the hallway to McGonagall's classroom and office he heard a soft, serene voice next to him.

"It's lovely to see that the wrackspurts have left you Harry Potter. You've always had the worst infestation, as long as I've been here that is." Harry had jumped away from the voice, and turned to see a girl with pale features, large grey eyes, and radishes hanging from her ears partially obscured by her very light blonde hair. "You also look much lighter now…not as burdened…congratulations." The girl said as she turned down the hall and skipped around a corner. Harry had stood for a few seconds in a daze, before he turned and walked to McGonagall's office. He had finally shaken the odd experience from his mind as he stepped into his head of house's office.

"Mr. Potter." McGonagall said as she stepped in front of him. "This is not to leave this office." She said sternly, before she moved swiftly to give him a short, but strong hug. "There now what is it you wished to discuss?" She asked as she sat in her chair and looked at him.

"Oh…what?...I…right," Harry took a moment to settle his thoughts as he took a seat and looked towards his professor. "I want to drop Divinations, I don't really feel like sitting in a class where my death is predicted every class in a more gruesome effect." He stated as simply as he could. McGonagall flinched slightly, and then allowed her mouth to thin tightly.

"Well Mr. Potter, you would need to choose another elective I believe. Did you have one in mind?" She asked as she allowed a grin to slip on her features.

"Yes, Professor. I would like to see if it would be possible for me to take Ancient Runes along with Arithmancy. I know I'm nearly two years behind everyone else, but I know Hermione is brilliant at them, and I figured if I studied with her I might be able to get a basic understanding of the subject before the next school year." Harry finished with a hopeful smile.

McGonagall stared at him for a few minutes before she stood and walked over to a cabinet and pulled a scroll from within it.

"Mr. Potter you are asking to change from one of the…most accessible subjects to two of the more rigorous subjects we offer. May I ask what brought this decision on? I understand your reasoning for wanting to leave divination, but enrolling in both Arithmancy and Ancient Runes?" McGonagall asked with a funny lilt to her voice.

Harry swallowed audibly before he answered.

"I…I've begun to see the need to…challenge myself more." He paused and thought of the proper wording. "I'm tired of not going anywhere…well no…that's not it." He shook his head. "Professor what it really is…is that I need to do more…I need to do more for myself. I know that might not sound like much of an answer, but I'm not sure how to express it properly."

She smiled and then moved back to her desk and unrolled the parchment. She took her quill and made a few changes to what was written, and then moved them to the sides to look at him.

"I think the explanation was fine as it was. I feel as if you understand why you want this, and that is all I need to know. I'm very happy you have decided to take a stronger interest in your education Mr. Potter. Perhaps with Ms. Granger at your side you will reach academic success similar to your mother. She was quite the prodigy in those subjects, as she was at most anything she did. Your father was even quite the student at Ancient Runes." She allowed a full smile onto her features. "You will do independent study on the subjects, and at the end of this academic year I will have Professors Vector and Babblings give you examinations to see if you may be admitted to their classes for the next school year." She smiled a few more moments before slipping into her stern voice. "Now you may leave Mr. Potter I have a second year class in fifteen minutes.

* * *

Harry spent the rest of the afternoon in the library poring over the introductory text for Ancient runes. He did notice that unlike before Viktor Krum seemed to not be around.

At dinner Harry had made the announcement to Hermione and Ron.

Ron had asked why he would want to get out of an easy class, but relented to Harry's decision rather quickly. Ron did have an odd look on his face for the rest of dinner though…almost resignation.

Hermione had been the opposite on the emotional spectrum as Harry had come close to losing consciousness again during her tight hug. She had then spent the majority of the meal speaking to him about everything she would have to teach him.

Harry had also learned from Ginny and Hermione that the young girl who had left him perplexed in the hallway earlier was a Ravenclaw in Ginny's year who was a bit odd, but very kind. Both girls had gotten angry when Ron muttered the word 'Looney'.

That night as Harry lay in his four poster bed, in his dorm, listening to his mates talk, he took stock of what an interesting day he had experienced.

* * *

The one thing the young man didn't think on was the fact that for the first time in his life the haziness that usually accompanied his cognitive process was completely gone. For once his mind was clear and present.

* * *

**From the Author:** **_I was editing Matchmaking Granger's last chapter and it just didn't feel right. So I put it to the side and edited this chapter instead. I had originally planned on introducing Luna later, but she seemed to want to show up in this chapter. Who was I to deny her? Hope you enjoy._**

**_~A Vagrant Boy~_**


	3. New Altitudes

**Disclaimer: **_**I hold no ownership over the original source material with which my fanfiction is based on. Those who do own it are much, much wealthier than I am.**_

**Author's Note**_**: This will be the first real introduction into the changes of Hogwarts after my version of the First Task. There will be quite a few interactions that will be unexpected, but intriguing…that is, if I did them right. I originally had this as two different chapters, but for the purposes of continuity and timing I wrote it as one. The Yule Ball was something I feared writing, because I've read stories that take care of it brilliantly and others that do the exact opposite. I believe I have at least given this event its proper due.**_

_**The outpour of interest in this story is staggering! Thank you all!**_

_**Fun note the song I speak about is based off of Bon Iver's song "Wash." The song has an odd mix of violin, piano, and vocals at this one part which seemed to fit the situation for me.**_

_**The first part of this chapter will be a summary of the week back in the school life. The second part will be the lead up to the Yule Ball. Then the actual Yule Ball.**_

_**For dates and events I'm using the calendar at HP Lexicon. I am using the book as my reference, but there may be one or two scenes that are influenced by the movie. **_

_**I haven't had much sleep as of late so my eyes aren't working fully. If I've missed a lot of things please let me know so I can go back and re-edit.**_

**Shifting Winds**

**Chapter 3: New Altitudes**

* * *

**An odd week and a half leading up to a surprising announcement.**

Harry's first week and a half back into school after the First Task was best described as odd. There were plenty of things he was quite happy about, but a few left him perplexed beyond imagination.

It had started when he woke on Tuesday morning. His sleep had been peaceful, and from what he had been able to tell he had slept the entire night. When he had stirred though, he found himself cold on his right side. He understood what the implications of his state were, but halt his thoughts on the subject. Then when Ron had made his way to join Harry at the mirror in the bathroom Ron had somehow been able to notice through his sleepy haze that Harry had, in fact, grown to be a few inches taller. The entire incident would have been funny, if the rest of the fourth year Gryffindor boys hadn't begun to make ribald comments on 'growing a few inches'. Only Neville had abstained from the teasing. The next odd moment had been how frazzled Hermione had been during breakfast. The fact the girl had been absent for so long from classes had finally caught up with her, and in her panic she had spilled hers and Harry's glass of pumpkin juice. The only moment that calmed her was the appearance of Hedwig, who had brought the latest correspondence from Hermione's Parents. Harry had been quick to pull his owl away from the frantic girl. As he had fed Hedwig a few pieces of bacon, they both watched as Hermione settled slightly after she laughed at something her parents had written.

The next thing was that in History of Magic Harry had only gotten bored during the class. He had not fallen asleep. He had just sat next to Hermione, and focused on reading the book (with quick breaks to flick a sleeping Ron's ear). Hermione had noticed this as well, and given him both a reproachful glare at his antics and a beaming smile when she realized he was reading the text. He had then spent the rest of the morning and part of the lunch period with Hermione in the library studying the first few chapters of his new subject's texts. The most perplexing event happened in Potions. Snape had, per usual, been snarky to everyone, but he had not singled Harry out. He had even left Hermione alone. The interesting thing was when Harry was looking over the brewing procedure for his potion, and the ingredients list…it had made sense. It had taken a few whispered explanations from Hermione, but Harry understood why the potion was made the way it was. He had always had trouble with understanding the 'why' of potions, but it seemed that he now understood why he had to slice the mistletoe berries so thin or stir counterclockwise for three minutes before simmering. At dinner that night the Twins had both given him winks, which had left him terrified.

In the common room he had gone over his schedule and taken notice that Crookshanks had taken to rubbing against his leg every few moments. Hermione had found this to be 'charming', and Ron had made the comment that it would just leave Harry with a trail of cat hair behind him. He had also quietly told Hermione that he would wait until the break before opening the egg. She had taken a few moments to agree that it would be best if he allowed himself to rest before beginning to work out whatever the puzzle was.

The next day he had spent the small break before charms pouring over his borrowed Arithmancy text. While in Charms he noticed an interesting thing happen. Flitwick had decided to push forward their curriculum since Harry had shown great use of the summoning charm, so the former duelling master had stated they would be learning that over the next few class periods. The diminutive professor had pulled Harry and Hermione up to teach the performance of the spell. When Harry lifted his wand and began to summon the small feather Flitwick had asked him to summon, an odd feeling washed over Harry. The first he was able to discern was confidence. He knew the spell well enough, even if it had been draining to perform it. Then he felt, what he assumed was, 'his' magic tighten along his fingertips, then extend along his arms and chest, before it finally settled along his spine. The feather had made its way easily, and Harry noticed that other than the sensation it had not taken nearly as much energy as it had when he first tried. Hermione had done quite perfect in her assignment (an empty inkwell from her bag). Then Harry had been asked to summon a box from the cabinet next to Flitwick. Harry had not meant for it to happen, but it was technically the professor's fault for trying to prank Harry with a locked cabinet. When Harry had attempted the summon and not been able to get the box he tried again, and somehow instead of just the box coming to him the cabinet was ripped violently from the wall and slid to a stop in front of Harry. The class had, of course come to a halt; Flitwick had been both shocked and proud of Harry's cheek over the situation. Ron had reached a record in saying, "Bloody Hell Harry." And Hermione had watched him closely the rest of class. As soon as they had left she had pulled Ron with her and approached him…

* * *

"Harry, what happened in there?" Hermione had asked in a small alcove off the Charms classroom. Ron had looked oddly at her.

"I'm not sure Hermione." Harry said. "I felt odd when I was doing the spell…it was like I could feel…this tingle go up my arms and then down my spine." Harry said as he looked at them. Both of their faces had equal looks of confusion.

"Mate, haven't you ever noticed the difference when you do spells?" Ron asked him.

"Harry?" Hermione had asked him when he didn't answer after a few moments.

"Well…I've always been able to tell when I'm doing a spell, but I've never noticed a difference…why is that normal." He asked them.

"Harry that is a basic tenet of telling if you're doing a spell right. Charms and Transfiguration work usually draws from your upper extremities and certain parts of your sternum. Defensive work and more offensive spells such as hexes, jinxes, or curses all draw from your stomach and upper legs…Harry all of this is basic information…It was in the introduction for pretty much every one of our first year text." Hermione had paused.

"I don't remember any of that…but I also might not have read the…introductions." Harry said with a grimace, and was rewarded with a hard glare from Hermione.

"That shouldn't matter mate." Ron had said as he shook his head. "This is something we're all taught." Ron had looked bewildered. "Wait…Harry are you saying that everytime you've done a spell you haven't had control…or been able to tell what's happening…," when Harry had shaken a 'no' with his head Ron had gone slack, "Bloody hell mate!"

"Well I believe you need to go and see Madame Pomfrey right now Harry!" Hermione had exclaimed, "and then Professor McGonagall or the Headmaster…This is something they need to know about."

* * *

From that point of the day Harry had been herded around two different offices. In the Hospital Wing, Madame Pomfrey had fussed over this development, but found nothing wrong with him. The woman had then marched him to McGongall's office right before lunch was to begin. Ron had looked to complain about skipping a meal, until Dobby had shown up with a platter of food for each of them. After nearly an hour Professor McGonagall had finally relented that she was unsure of why Harry had experienced the problem or why it had gone unnoticed for so long. She had informed them that the headmaster was not there at that time due to a "private meeting". As they had left the office Hermione made sure to hug Harry and remind him to read the next chapter of his Ancient Runes text. He had followed her 'homework' ,as he had begun to call it, and spent the rest of the night testing the small differences in producing spells.

The next day he was quick to notice the added 'people' to the Gryffindor table, and the fact that all of them were the ladies of Beauxbatons gave him pause. The students from the French school had always stuck to eating with the Ravenclaws. The other thing he noticed was that they were quick to give him smiles and then giggle to one another. This had left part of the male population, especially Ron, giving him mocking looks of adoration. In double Transfiguration he took notice of how fast he was able to perform all of the material. Just like in potions he was able to understand the way to properly perform the act. The difference was that in Transfigurations it was all about the 'How' and not the why. Imagining the transformation from one object to another was best done with a clear mind and two simple objects. Then he just had to take one and reconstruct it until he had a mirror image of the other object. Then he would do the spell. McGonagall had looked to be close to smiling…maybe. But he also noticed that Hermione had given him an odd look all throughout the class, she would stare at him for a few moments then look back to her work. He had asked her as soon as they left, but she just stated that she was proud of him.

On the way to lunch he was embarrassed to note that much like the girls from Beauxbatons quite a few of the female population were now giggling to each other when he passed. Hermione had found it humorous. In Defense Against the Dark Arts, Harry noted that Moody kept his distance from him. The man had just had them practice their shield and disarming spells. He had said, "Good on ya, lad" before he hobbled away at the end of class. Harry assumed the old auror might have felt guilt over his suggestion for Harry to fly against the dragon. The happy moment of that day was met with a bit of worry. Harry had finally received a letter from Sirius. The tiny brown owl that delivered the letter had nipped his finger hard.

Harry,

I'm sorry it has taken me so long to reach you Harry. I tried

to come, but Moony saw to it that I was not able to. I'll be the first

admit it wouldn't have been a good idea for me to show up in the

state I was in. ..(heavy stain from pause in writing) Harry I promise

you that I will do everything to make sure that I am here for you.

You, 'Witherwings', and Moony are my last links to this world. And

I'll be damned if I let any of you slip from my grasp. I will do everything

to find a way to visit you over the holidays in some form. I promise to

figure out a way to fix this problem…all of them.

Your Favorite Dog,

Snuffles

PS: The bird bites

Harry had sent a reply with the bird telling Sirius to be careful and not do anything drastic. That night he was also reminded that Ron had the capacity to be a great friend. Hermione had fallen asleep on the couch in front of the fireplace, Harry on the other opposite side of the couch. When Harry had yawned, Ron proposed that they spend the night in the common room. Harry had seen what Ron was doing. Harry hadn't wanted to go up to bed feeling alone with his curtains drawn and his thoughts. That night Harry had needed the comfort of his two best friends. Ron had fallen asleep in his favorite chair with his legs propped up on the table. Hermione had smuggled into her corner of the couch. Before Harry fell asleep that night he felt Hermione's legs slide over his lap as soon he propped his feet up next to Ron's on the short table.

When had woken the early next morning it was to Ron's snoring, and Hermione's foot in his face. Even with the oddity of the situation Harry had enjoyed the small moment of peace before he woke them up and set off for the day. The day had been cheery for Harry even in double Potions Snape had begrudgingly given Harry an Outstanding for his work. That night Harry had just finished his review of the first few chapters of the Ancient Runes and Arithmancy text when Hermione stated, after she read through the letter from her parents that Hedwig delivered, that she was going to talk with the headmaster. Harry had been confused by her abruptness, but was assured by Hermione that is was nothing important. In her absence Hedwig had nuzzled his head with hers, and Crookshanks had settled into his lap. A few minutes before Hermione had come back Hedwig had hopped onto the journal that Hermione had left out on their table. As Harry had gone to move his familiar from the book so as not to damage it, he caught sight of a circled date. September nineteenth, her birthday. And in a flash Harry had understood what a git he had been to Hermione. What a git everyone one else had been to his best friend. Sure the house never threw independent birthday parties for its members, but people at least exchanged gifts. Not once in his time there could Harry remember them every doing something for Hermione's birthday, not even giving her presents. When he had slipped to change into his nightclothes he hadn't expected his return to be met with a booming throng of voices all chanting his name. The winks the twins had given him as it turned out were really his only warning to the party being thrown in his honor.

His thoughts on Hermione were sidetracked slightly as he enjoyed the warmth of the common room filled with joy. Fred and George had mounted what was left of his Firebolt inside a case with a plaque that read 'The Firebolt that ouflew a dragon for twenty minutes'. He had been been lifted to the Twin's shoulders after that and told it was time to hear his clue. The egg they all found out emitted a screeching noise. Once it had settled down the common room was a mess. He had been sent to bed by a smiling Hemrione. That night he had trouble sleeping and he had been a bit snappish at Ron.

Over the next half a week Harry had begun to try and find different ways to make up their lack of recognition to her. At Hogsmeade that weekend he had bought a supply of her favorite ink, quills, sugarquills, parchment, and treats for Crookshanks as a few Christmas presents. On Monday and Tuesday he had been the best study partner possible and he had even been sure to once again carry her books. For Wednesday, while Hermione was in Ancient Runes, he tempted death one more time. He gave Crookshanks a proper bath. Ron had found Colin Creevey to take pictures of the whole ordeal. So Harry had wound up with claw marks along his forearms, was laughed at by his dorm mates while pictures were being taken, and had been forced back into the Hospital Wing for an hour. While he had been there Madame Pomfrey made comment on how well the scarring was healing from his shoulder.

It hadn't been long after Madame Pomfrey applied the salve to his arms that Hermione had come rushing into the ward. She had Crookshanks in her arms. The cat's hair was still patchy, but the bath had removed a fair amount of kinkiness. She had given him a brilliant smile before setting the cat on the foot of the bed. Much like he had done with the Headmaster, Crookshanks started as staring match with Harry. Hermione had cleared her throat which caused the half-kneazle to give a feline equivalent of a 'shameful face' before he moved and licked Harry's palm. That night as Harry fell asleep he felt a small shift in his four poster bed, when he looked down he saw that Crookshanks had settle into a spot next to his feet.

The next day was Thursday and double Transfigurations, in which something interesting had happened.

* * *

**The announcement, the question, the lessons, and the days before the ball.**

On Thursday Harry had enjoyed double Transfiguration, but at the end of the period she made the announcement that there would be a ball held on Christmas day as per tradition for the tournament. Before he could leave Professor McGonagall had held him back to speak.

"Mr. Potter, I am to inform you that as a champion it is expected for you to not only appear with a date, but lead the opening dance with the other champions." She said. Harry was sure he looked perfectly like a fish gasping for air. "Oh come now Mr. Potter there is no reason to be worried. You are a…handsome young man…" Harry grimaced slightly, "and as of recently a model student. You should have no problem finding a date. Given the way all of the young women have been acting recently around you it should be no problem." She finished with a nod of her head. Harry allowed a blush to grace his features as he voiced the other concern he had.

"Professor…I don't know how to dance."

"Oh…well that will not be a problem Mr. Potter. I will be hosting a class on proper dance late next week for all Gryffindors." She said with small grin. "Perhaps you should keep that a secret as we wouldn't want some of the young men of our house to find reason to be there would we?" She said with a full smile. Harry nodded his head and gave her a small grin as he turned to leave, but she called to him once more. "Mr. Potter…perhaps if you found a partner you trust…you and she could work on dancing together, and alleviate some of your worry over the situation. After all proper preparation usually leads to less worry." Harry nodded again.

He was met by Hermione outside the door.

"What did she want Harry?" she asked.

"I have to open the dance with the other champions." Harry replied with every bit of worry he had in him.

"Oh…well maybe we can…no that won't work…wait can you dance?" She looked towards him.

"No, but that's not the problem. McGonagall is going to hold dance lessons next week for Gryffindor, but I'm not supposed to let anyone know about it." He whispered to her. "I'm just worried opening the dance. I don't mind going, but why do I have to be put in the ruddy spotlight everytime." He finished with a shake of his head.

"Honestly Harry, it won't be that bad…you've picked up two of the hardest subjects taught here faster than anyone else I know…one simple dance won't kill you." She said with a huff and a grin. "Now come on, Ronald has run ahead in fear of missing his beloved lunch."

As they walked down the hallway Harry thought quickly. If it had been a month ago his first thought would have been to ask Cho Chang, but he no longer thought of the Ravenclaw seeker. The girl was pretty, but he didn't know her. Hermione he knew, and Hermione was pretty. 'Bloody gorgeous,' the voice in his head muttered. He had originally planned on writing a long letter to Hermione for Christmas expressing his sorrow over forgetting her birthday and never being as good a friend to her. But as they passed they empty Transfiguration Courtyard Harry gripped her hand and pulled her with him.

"Harry! What are you doing?" She asked after he made sit on the bench under a nice tree.

"Hush Hermione…this wasn't how I planned this, but it might be the best way…force me to be more open…you know?" He smiled at her confused look. "I'm sorry I haven't been as good a friend to you as you have to me…No!," he stopped her when it looked like she would interrupt, "I haven't been. I've been oblivious to the care you give me. You do all these things for me…for Ron…and we do nothing." He felt a bit of pressure build in his eyes as he thought about all the things they had done and said. "We've never even thought to give you gifts or celebrate your birthday!" He saw her eyes widen. "You're my best friend, but I don't know why you put up with me. You…I owe you more than I can say Hermione. You make sure I don't bugger up in school, you make sure I survive all the stupid things I pull us into, and then when I'm hurt you sit next me and won't leave until I'm better." He could feel a few tears leak out of his eyes, just as she had a few falling from hers. "I…I vow from this moment I will earn your friendship. I will remember your birthday every year, and I will stay at your bedside anytime you're not well. I won't oblivious anymore." He should have been embarrassed from the way his voice cracked, but at that moment he couldn't give it a second thought. Especially not with the watery smile she was giving him. "I will give you the care and attention you deserve." He finished his little speech and wiped his eyes, and watched her clear hers.

"Harry…I," she started, "you have been a great friend. You're a boy I don't expect you to be observant. Is this what this week has been about? The studying and giving Crookshanks a bath?," he nodded and she continued, "Harry you didn't have to do those things. I'm glad you did, but they weren't necessary…and trust me you are an amazing friend Harry. Need I remind you of a certain first year who dragged a red-headed boy into a lavatory to rescue a girl from a troll?" she asked him with a smile. "Or how about a boy who spent every waking moment…and a few sleeping ones watching over a little girl who had been petrified by a basilisk?"

"What…who?" He had thought no one other than himself and… "Madame Pomfrey?"

"Yes, she told me. Harry you may appear aloof about emotions." She said, "It's understandable if what I expect about life at the Dursley's is correct." He felt himself stiffen when she mentioned his relatives, "But despite that Harry, you are amazing. You are a great friend, and a great wizard." She smiled at him before she shifted closer and laid her head on his shoulder. They sat in silence for a few minutes before Hermione asked in an odd voice, "Harry, as much as I enjoyed this talk…why bring this up today?"

"Oh…yeah," He said surprised that he actually hadn't gone through with the other hard part yet, "well McGonagall mentioned that it might be better if I find someone I trust to ask to the ball…and that got me thinking…who do I trust more than you…I wouldn't have fun with anyone else…I wouldn't be able to talk with any other girl like I can with you…and with you…with you," Hermione's head left his shoulder and she made eye contact with him, "with you." Harry couldn't move from her gaze. "What I mean to say is…Hermione would you be so kind as to allow me to be your escort to the Yule Ball?" He asked in as calm a voice as he could muster. He watched as she stared at him with a blush. Then he watched a smile blossom wide across her face.

"I would love to Harry." She replied in a breathy whisper. They remained still for a few moments.

"Lovely," Harry said in an dazed voice, "Lunch?"

"Yes." Hermione replied in a similar tone.

From that point on the day had sped past Harry in a haze. He was aware that Ron had told him that Hagrid had done an interview with Rita Skeeter, that the girls were always in packs throughout the day, and that Ron was determined to find a 'right fit girl' as his date. It hadn't been until Harry settled in for bed that Ron's voice finally broke through Harry's happy daze.

"You're going with Hermione aren't you?" Ron's tone was not the warmest, "The look you two have had all day is all anyone can talk about." Harry took in a breath before he answered

"Yes, I asked Hermione…and she said yes…so we are going to the ball together." Harry took in the way Ron stared at the ceiling above his bed. "Is this a problem Ron?" He asked. He watched as Ron's jaw muscles clinched a few times.

"No, I don't really have a reason to be…well…do you fancy her?" Ron asked all of a sudden. The quick change of topic left Harry for a loop for a few moments. He thought about his talk with her, and his own feelings over the past few weeks.

"Yeah…I…well I haven't exactly thought about it in those terms, but yes I do fancy her." Harry said quietly. The other three boys in the room were suddenly wide awake and perched at the ends of their beds. Harry rolled his eyes as he sat up. "Ron, since the First Task I've had to re-think a lot of things. The biggest is Hermione." Harry looked over at his friend, "You're my best mate, but Hermione…Hermione is my best friend. Even before this whole tournament, she was the one who fought for me even when I went against her. Last year over the Firebolt. She was right. Everything she does, she does it for my best interest." Harry smiled when Ron met his eyes. "How could I not fancy a girl who cares that much for me?"

"When you put it like that…yeah it would be." Ron's voice seemed to fade. Harry looked to the other boys, and they quietly moved to settle back in to their beds. Once the curtains were closed on the other beds Harry turned to Ron.

"Do you…do you fancy Hermione?" Harry asked. Ron looked back to the ceiling.

"Doesn't matter." He answered.

"Of course it matters Ron." Harry said resolutely.

"No, it doesn't Harry." Ron turned to Harry. "Look I don't know how I feel…it's just I started to notice everything you've been doing, and it got me thinking." Ron paused to take a deep breath, "Then today you guys were late too lunch, George and Fred started talking about how you were probably asking her before the rest of us realized…something. You know how the Twins are when they're talking about stuff. Said the rest of us wouldn't understand just yet." Ron sent Harry a smile. "I thought about how much of prat I've been, and what I came up with is this; You fancy Hermione, and she fancies you," Harry's eyebrows reached his hairline, "if you two actually fancy each other, then it doesn't matter what I think. I don't know how I feel about her, you do. So you're the one who has every right to ask her to be your date." Ron smiled at him. "Besides with the way you two have been giving each other those wonky looks its best you asked her…could give a bloke a complex if he tried to go with her and you two spent the night…" Ron's smile took a Twin-like turn to it, "…gazing softly into each other's eyes." Ron batted his eyelashes at Harry as he ducked from the pillow Harry had thrown at him. The two laughed for a few minutes. "Harry?"

"Yeah mate?"

"If you and Hermione decide to make a go of it." Ron took a breath, "Just don't forget about me…alright."

Harry then realized Ron's worry. He was the youngest brother. He had grown up with the fear of being lost in the shuffle. Hermione and Harry were his tether to being an individual.

"Never mate." Harry said, "b'sides how could we forget someone who makes as much noise as you?" Harry laughed and was happy to hear the same sound from Ron.

"Har, Har." Ron said, "Well now that we've got that sorted out. I've just got to find a date for myself."

"Oh yeah, who are you thinking about asking?"

"Not rightly sure, now am I?" Ron replied with a smirk evident in his voice, "But I'll tell you this," Ron paused, "I'll have whoever it is by this time next week."

* * *

Ron as it turned out did not get a date to the ball as everytime he approached someone his face would turn an unnatural shade of red before he quickly exited the conversation before it began. He had come close to asking Lavender Brown, but was beaten by Seamus. Ron had tried to play off the entire situation. But Ron did look to get a bit anxious though, when he saw the flippantly easy way that the Twins had secured dates with Angelina and Alicia. The boy's temper did flare when they had walked into the common room to find Neville asking Ginny to the Ball. The head of steam that Harry the boy build was quickly cut off when his sister stepped in between him and Neville. Hermione noticed the younger witch fingering her wand and promptly informed Harry that it would be best to remove Ron from the room.

That Friday they found themselves in the Tranfiguration classroom for what Harry knew was dance lessons. Another thing had gotten Ron was red-faced by way of a dance with Professor McGonagall. Mr. Filch was over on one side of the room with an abnormally large record player trying to fix it. The woman had gone on about the fact that they as a host school would be expected to be on their best behavior and in top form. She had then requested Ron's assistance for the introductory lesson. The mirth from the boy's side had quickly died when McGonagall called for the students to join them on the floor. The girls it seemed had been quite keen on enjoying this particular lesson. Harry himself was prepared for the situation, but still found himself intimidated by the wall of females that had seemed to rise as one. Then McGonagall's voice rang out, as if to test the mettle of the male 'lions'. Harry was surprised to find that he had been beaten in being the first boy to step onto the floor by a second. Neville had quietly stood and taken a place on the floor across from Ginny with his shoulders surprisingly squared.

From there it had been an interesting lesson. Harry had found Hermione's hand as quickly as possible and both had blushed when his hand found her waist. Much as he had expected he was not a good dancer. Hermione's feet were lucky to have gotten off as lightly as they did. McGonagall had sought them out to see how they were fairing, but the stern woman quickly noticed Harry's lack of grace. From there she had told Harry to stop worrying over the steps themselves, and to relax. She had then asked him how it was he was so good a flying. It started to click in Harry's head the moment she had said the words. He and Hermione were like a leisurely flight. He might be leading, but the broom, or Hermione, was what allowed the movements to flow. It had been interesting after that. He was able to understand and enjoy the lesson, even if he hadn't been perfect. When they finished Hermione had smiled and reminded him of what she had said the day he asked her to the ball.

Later that afternoon in double Potions, Snape had shocked the entire class. Hermione, three slytherins(Daphne Greengrass, Blaise Zabini, and Tracey Davis), and Harry were the only ones to score perfect O's on the antidote exam. He had given clipped praise to both Harry and Hermione ("Well done") and awarded them each five points. Crabbe and Goyle had grumbled how low things were getting if 'a mudblood and half-blooded cheat' were being treated like that. The comment had earned them both detentions and a warning ("unless you two would like to find yourselves in the suspended company of Mr. Malfoy you would do well to mind your tongues").

That night while Harry was giving himself a mock practical exam with Hermione's rune-etching kit the common room door burst open to reveal Ginny, Fred, and George leading an ashen-faced Ron over to the fire. As they sat him down everyone crowded around to see what had happened.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked.

"He just asked Fleur Delacour to the ball." Ginny said as she sat next to her brother.

"She said no?" Harry asked.

"No." Ginny said.

"She said yes?!" Hermione asked.

"No…he didn't give her a chance to answer…He just sort of walked up to and screamed at her…then ran." Ginny finished with a grimace.

"Everyone already had date…so I figured I might as well see…but as soon as I got close to her I went wonky." Ron swallowed then continued, "All I could see was lips and her hair and her eyes…and then I thought about her bum," the girls rolled their eyes, "next thing I knew I was yelling at her…then I was running." Ron dropped his head into his hands, "Merlin I'm rightly buggered for this ball!"

"Ron! Language!" Hermione chastised. Parvarti who had been standing next to Hermione stepped forward.

"Ron?" She started, "I could see if Padma would go with you. She said she didn't want to go, but I think she really would like to enjoy it." The girl offered a smile.

"You think she would say yes?" Ron asked.

"Probably, you can come with me." She bent down and helped Ron stand. As they left Ginny followed, more than likely just to watch. Hermione started shaking her head.

"Boys," She said with a sigh as she pulled Harry back over to the table they had been at.

"Hey, don't lump us all in with Ron. Some of us can handle the maturing process." Harry said with no small amount of cheek.

"Yes," Hermione started, "but only when you see fit." She gave him a grin. "Come on I want to see how you handle rune degradation and its effects on proper warding."

"Work, work, work…." Harry smiled at her, "I show a bit of interest and all of a sudden you expect me to be a prodigy."

"Yes well apples don't fall far from there trees." She stated, "Professor Babblings said your mother was brilliant at runes, and that your father was quite the natural as well." She gave him a look, "Even if he was a bit mischievous with what he learned from her."

"Yes, well that may be true, but Hermione it is the last day of term. We have until next Friday before the ball to go over all of this…let's take a break tonight." Harry pleaded. "Besides after the ball you're going home until the eleventh of the January, so let's relax with everyone else." As he said this Hermione smiled.

"Fine, but I expect you to spend at least two hours every-day this upcoming week studying." Hermione said firmly.

"Only two hours? Really?" he asked surprised. Hermione then grew her own mischievous smile.

"Two hours per subject." She replied full of mirth.

"Bollocks!" Harry exclaimed.

"Harry! Langauge!"

* * *

Padma had in the end agreed to go to the ball with Ron. And the weekend and rest of the week sped by for Harry. On most days He and Hermione would study until lunch, and then despite her statement over hours would spend the rest of the day lounging about. There had been a large snow-ball fight against the Twins and a few upper years. Then they had taken to going to the kitchens every once and a while to visit with Dobby and a slowly-recovering Winky. Hermione had been good each time they visited. She had made her intentions clear, which eased many of the elves' minds. Crookshanks had taken to nestle up as close to either Harry or Hermione as he could when they were in the common room. Hedwig thrived on her winter flights to the Granger parents in their near daily correspondence with Hermione. Harry had made sure he spent at least a good half hour giving his owl her due affection in between her flights. Flitwick could be seen with a few students from the choir as he lead them along while singing carols about trolls drinking eggnog and Goblin's eating cookies.

On Christmas Eve, Harry and the others settled into the common room to enjoy the antics of the Twins as they told exaggerated versions of wizarding Christmas stories.

* * *

**Christmas day, the Yule Ball, and the warm feeling.**

The morning of Christmas Harry found himself jolted awake by an over-exuberant Dobby.

"Great Harry Potter sir! You must be waking up sir!" Dobby's voice had caught in his ear as the little elf's hand shook his shoulder. "Dobby be bringing present for the Great Harry Potter sir!" Harry heard the groaning of his dorm mates at the sound so he quickly shushed Dobby and motioned for the elf to sit on his bed. Once Dobby had sat Harry cast a quick silencing charm and turned to the elf.

"Dobby what are you doing here this early?"

"Dobby be spending his time not working for making presents for the Great Harry Potter and his kind Grangey!" The elf held out a pair of mismatched, multicolored sock. "Dobby be leaving the others for Miss Grangey." Harry saw that the ones for Hermione were identical to his pair, and couldn't stop the smile that had spread across his face.

"That was very kind of you Dobby," Harry started before a yawn escaped him, "You didn't have to do that."

"Yes Dobby did! The Great Harry Potter makes Dobby's old master gift Dobby with sock so Dobby gift The Great Harry Potter with socks!" Dobby said as he nodded his head quickly.

"Well," Harry chuckled, "I cannot argue with that logic." Harry thought quickly and stuck his head from out of his curtains to retrieve his two best pairs of socks from his trunk. He quickly unfolded the pairs and made them mismatched. As he presented them to Dobby, the elf's eyes widened. "For you mate."

"The Great Harry Potter gift Dobby with more socks!...But Dobby…Dobby not be having sweetheart to present them with." Dobby's ears drooped over his eyes, and what Harry took to be a blush spread over his features. "Dobby be hoping to...well…Dobby be hoping Winky." The elf cut off his speech.

"Dobby…you…fancy Winky?" Harry asked.

"Dobby…Dobby…be finding Winky to be good company…now that she be not drinking butterbeer…and she be having pretty smile." Dobby looked at Harry with wide, hopeful eyes. "Dobby be hoping The Great Harry Potter's Miss Grangey could be speaking with Dobby on how to speak to Winky…Miss Grangey care for helping we elves and…well."

"I think Hermione would be happy to help mate." Harry said with a smile. Harry then gave pause before he asked, "Dobby you said something about sweethearts and socks? Is that why you're giving Hermione the other pair…to match mine?" The elf nodded.

"Of course Great Harry Potter sir! The matching Wheezies be speaking of how the Great Harry Potter sir and his Miss Grangey be smiling and staring at each other and Dobby be knowing what you two need." The elf gave a self-satisfied nod.

"But Dobby, Hermione and me are not…," Harry started, but upon seeing the odd look on Dobby's face he stopped. "Listen mate, go ahead and go give Hermione her present, and ask her help…she'll be happy to give it." Harry smiled as the elf stood on the bed and bowed low before he softly popped out of the room. A quick look to his watch showed him that it was already eight in the morning. Hermione would most likely already be up in her dorm. Harry cancelled the silencing charm and started his morning routine.

A short time later found Harry in the common room as he enjoyed the warm fire and his very comfortable new socks. Quite a few of the female Gryffindors had already made their way into the common room and were enjoying the snacks that the house elves left.

"I take it you played host to a certain love-struck elf before I did." Hermione's voice reached Harry's ears. When Harry turned he noticed that she too was wearing the socks and that Crookshanks seemed very interested in the odd striped pattern. "Quite the interesting conversation I had with him. It seems he has been hopelessly pining over another certain elf, and had no idea what to do about the situation." Hermione forced him to budge over. "I asked him a few questions, and he told me what the socks would symbolize to her…so I said that the best thing for him to do given the situation would be to simply give her the socks and explain his feelings." Harry nodded to Hermione as she said this.

"Brilliant…I figured it would be better if he talked with you. I would have said to just give her the socks." Harry gave her a small smile and felt himself flush. Hermione really did look great in the mornings when her hair was messy and took on its own life.

"Yes, I suppose it is best you sent him to me…we wouldn't want him to not properly express his feelings." Hermione had said this evenly, but her eyes were questioning to Harry.

"That wouldn't do…would it." Harry said softly. In the small silence that passed over them Harry was able to muster the courage to have the talk he knew Hermione seemed to want to have. He checked to see that no one was listening before he began.

"Hermione…I…" Harry started, but was interrupted by two fresh voices. The Twins.

"Well, well Gred. I spy an interesting sight…"

"Yes, dear brother of mine. Two of our favorite fourth years,"

"And their sitting quite close on the couch closest to the cozy fire,"

"Wearing identical…mismatched socks…"

"Um…"

"Yeah that one's a bit odd…even for us…"

The two paused to look at each other and then back to Harry and Hermione, who were both blushing. Through her blush, though, Hermione had started to give a deathly glare to the Twins. Crookshanks seemed to have picked up on his mistresses' distress as the feline hopped onto the table and gave a short hiss at the Twins.

"My dear brother, I believe we have interrupted something we shouldn't have."

"I am inclined to agree with you brother. Perhaps we should slowly back away."

As the two started to move they were quickly grabbed and roughly pulled away by Angelina, Alicia, and Katie. The three girls, Harry noticed, shot Hermione an apologetic look. Hermione took a deep breath before she turned back to him.

"You were saying Harry?" She asked.

Harry thought about what he had planned to say, and took a breath. But then he found those simple words lacking. What good are words such as 'fancy', 'brilliant', or 'beauty' good for if they don't really express his feelings. Before he was able to think on it too much he allowed his mouth to move with unrestricted access from that place where his brain and heart seem to mingle.

"I've never been more happy for Fluffy, a troll, a Basilisk, and a dragon for coming into my life." He saw her brows knit in confusion. "I've never had a 'happy' life, not at least until I came here. Then all of those things started happening. Bad things. But to me…now I see the beauty of all them. I got you out of them. The one person who has always been there. Even when I acted like a right prat. You carried on and made sure I was safe…and happy." Harry paused to take in the misty eyes Hermione had begun to sport before he continued. "I'm happy I had all of those life threatening moments to show me what I have sitting next to me. So," Harry took a settling breath and picked up the small cup of hot cocoa from the table. He lifted it in a small toast even though his hand tremor threatened to spill the warm liquid and continued, "here's to me never needing another death defying adventure and never needing one to remind me of what I have. Hermione Granger. A girl who makes me better." He took a breath, "And here's to me never having to find a day without her in it. Because those days have always been the worst of my past." Harry kept the tear stained gaze of Hermione as he took his unsteady sip. Then he felt Hermione's hand in his. She kept her grip tight as she continued to give him a brilliant, watery smile.

"Oi! What's with all the tears?" Harry heard Ron's voice from the bottom of the stairs. As Harry turned he noticed that all of the females of Gryffindor had apparently heard the conversation as they were dabbing their eyes, and were staring at him as if he were a giant puppy. He also noticed that Fred and George seemed to be giving him looks of shock and pride?

"It's nothing Ronald. Harry was just giving me one of my Christmas gifts." Harry heard Hermione say. When he looked back to her she smiled at him again before she said, "Come along Ronald we need to get the opening of presents over early. Harry and I need to go see Professor Dumbledore before lunch." Harry stared at Hermione.

"We do?" Harry asked.

"Yes, as Ronald, Ginny and the Twins have to go back to the Burrow for the rest of the holiday to see Bill and Charlie; I approached Professor Dumbledore with an interesting idea of how you could pass the time over the holiday." Hermione said primly as she moved to pass him the gift with his name on them.

"Hey, Harry is always welcome to come with us to the Burrow!" Ron exclaimed as he looked to Harry. "You know that mate. We didn't know Mum was going to insist on us coming, but Bill and Charlie never get to come home over the holidays. And most certainly not at the same time. But I mean you always have a cot in my room to sleep on Harry." Ron finished as he fiddled with the wrapping on what was most certainly a Molly Weasley jumper.

"Ron, I know that. I honestly hadn't thought about the rest of holidays. I knew all of you were leaving, but I don't mind staying in the castle." Harry ripped the paper from his own new jumper as he continued. "You guys should enjoy the holiday as a full family…I'm sure your parents, especially Mrs. Weasley is worried that all of you are growing up, and moving out. Her and your Dad probably need this holiday more than you guys." Harry finished as he slipped the jumper with 'HJ' knitted in over his head.

"Wow…I never thought about that mate." Ron said. "Yeah I guess I understand why she was so set in wanting us home." Ron nodded and looked to give himself some thought.

"Harry?" Hermione touched his shoulder. "Why don't we go ahead and make our way to the headmaster's office. I know he has a special present for you." Harry nodded to her.

"Yeah, we'll see you later mate." He said to Ron as he pulled his slippers on and followed Hermione.

* * *

Hermione had refused to tell him what the meeting with Dumbledore was about, but he did remember that he hadn't been to speak with the headmaster as requested.

Once they had been seated in front of the headmaster, the old man smiled at Harry.

"Professor, I'm sorry I haven't been to see you…I guess I just…"

"Harry, this is not about that." Dumbledore said softly. "We will speak on that after the holidays. Today I am here to offer you a different option for your holidays." The twinkle had begun to shine in the headmaster's eyes. "Ms. Granger and her parents have been kind enough to offer to take you in until the start of the new term." Harry felt his eyes widen to what must have been comical levels. He turned to look at Hermione.

"What?" He asked dumbly.

"Honestly Harry!" She replied. "My parents would love to meet you properly, and because of the ball they decided to push back all of the things we usually do over the hols. So you'll get to enjoy a proper Granger Christmas dinner, and our New Years Night In…" Hermione paused in her excitement, "That is if you want to." She gave him a hopeful look. Harry felt, to put it honestly, ridiculously happy.

"Of course I bloody well want to." He felt himself grow hot in the face when he realized just how loud he had said that, and that he had sworn in front of the headmaster. "Oh…Um…Sorry?"

"Harry…language." Hermione said with a grin.

"Quite alright given the circumstances Harry." The headmaster's voice had a distinct chuckling tone to it as he said this. "You are also here so that I can bestow upon you this…" The headmaster pulled a scroll of parchment out of the sleeve of his robes, "this Harry is a document drafted by the goblin in charge of the Potter family estate, Gramlock, which when signed by you will render you emancipated and able to gain complete control over your inheritance. I would also have you go to Gringotts over the holidays to see Gramlock. He knew your grandfather quite well, and will be able to explain your family's holding much better than I." Dumbledore laughed slightly "Gramlock and I never got on well after our initial meeting…word to the wise Harry; always lose to a Goblin while playing Gobstones…the are quite the sore losers." Dumbledore paused in his smile and got back to the point they were there. "The circumstances of you gaining this Harry is one of the reasons I've been absent so much. Officially you would need the signature of your magical guardian and your muggle guardians."

"Why would the Dursley's sign that then?" Harry asked. "If they know about the money why would they…"

"I made it very clear to them that no money that ever belonged to your parents would find its way to them," the headmaster said with no small amount of vitriol in his voice, "I then made it clear that from the moment you signed that parchment; the only time they will ever see you again is under your own accord."

"Sir?" Harry asked flummoxed.

"Harry, you never have to go back there ever again," Hermione said from next to him, "you're going to be free of them as soon as you sign that. You can spend you're summers wherever you want!" Hermione beamed at him.

Harry thought for a moment.

"Sir, why? You made it quite clear that I've always had to go back." Harry asked the headmaster.

"Harry, I know now what a ridiculous excuse it was to keep you in that 'household', and I will find other safer accommodations for you if you wish. You may stay in the castle during the summer if you want or…anywhere else. It will be your decision once you sign that." Dumbledore smiled again. "True happiness and freedom is what you deserve Harry, and I have done my part to deny you that. But no more. You have found yourself surrounded by…," the headmaster looked to Hermione, who blushed as he said, "fierce individuals who are dead-set on you being able to define your life on your own terms."

Harry looked at Hermione and smiled. He then turned back to the headmaster.

"You said my magical guardian had to sign as well, but as far as I know that's Sirius…how could it be legal if…" Harry started to ask.

"Harry, Goblin's don't meddle in the affairs of wizards and vice-versa. In the wizarding world legal emancipation starts with financial independence and everything financial has to go through Gringotts first. Once the forms are notarized by a goblin and signed by all parties the Ministry wouldn't dare to object. Not without starting a conflict at least." Hermione said in her prim voice before smiling. She motioned to the headmaster, "As Professor Dumbledore explained it to me. The Ministry has no claim over saying that Sirius is unable to sign for your emancipation as the ties a magical guardian or godparent has to their ward is irrefutable within the Wizengamot. There is no way to contest or argue the point." She nodded as she finished and turned to Dumbledore. "Sir, did Bill have any problems with the warding?"

"Warding…what warding?" Harry asked as he pushed his shock and confusion down.

"The warding on the Granger's home and business, Harry. I felt the need to make sure Ms. Granger and her family were protected given her recent celebrity as your… 'companion' in our world." Dumbledore looked to try and hide his smirk behind his teacup. "And no Ms. Granger, William would have made Filius and Bathsheba proud with his integration of runic shielding to heavily modified warding charms…the senior Gringotts warder was even impressed…and I'm sure you can guess as to how hard it is to surprise a Goblin whose lived long enough to gain the title of 'senior'." The headmaster laughed slightly, "Arthur even made a stop during his lunch break…I believe your father, Ms. Granger, spent most of the time trying to explain how to properly use a tel-e-phone to him…it was most humorous to your mother." They looked at Harry and seemed to sense his need for a moment of thought to himself.

As they talked Harry stared at the parchment. He reveled at the feel of Sirius' signature.

"I'll sign it." He stated abruptly.

* * *

"What's with the goofy smile mate?" Ron asked him. They were told to wait at the bottom of the stairs for all their dates. So they stood there as they all the other boys had chatted about the eerie disappearance of all the females in the school after lunch. It seemed that some sort of ritual had taken place in every female dorm in preparation for the ball.

"What…oh nothing mate. It's just a good day." Harry replied as he rubbed the spot on his thumb that he had pierced earlier. Once the blood had been applied to the scroll right next to his signature the document had shimmered and disappeared. Dumbledore had explained that the shimmer meant that a duplicate had been sent to Gringotts and the first was now in the Ministry's records. From that point Harry had only nodded when Dumbledore told them to enjoy the day. At lunch Hermione made a comment that Harry should expect a few surprise visitors at her home, particularly a certain dog.

When he and Ron had met with the other guys, at the bottom of the stairs leading to the Great Hall, who had dates with Gryffindor girls Harry had been teased slightly by the fact that he was still wearing the socks Dobby had given him. It was a cleared throat that drew their attention to the stairs. Angelina, Alicia, and Katie all made their way down the stairs, and clearly enjoyed the appreciative looks they received from the small crowd. Angelina and Alicia were met by the Twins, who offered their arm to Katie as well. The third chaser, however, simply shook her head and announced that she had planned to meet her date in a few minutes. Harry's attention to Katie was disrupted when he heard Ron growl slightly. At the top of the stairs stood Ginny and Harry had to admit that she looked very fetching in her emerald green dress as she took Neville's offered arm. Before Ron could protest his little sister simply pointed back to the stairs. On the way down the steps were Lavender, Parvati, and Padma (who had spent the day preparing with the ladies of Gryffindor). Harry heard a strangled noise come from his friend's throat as he stepped forward with Dean and Seamus to offer their arms. As Harry watched his friend try to talk to the Indian girl, he felt a tap on his shoulder. The three chaser girls were there with Lavender and Parvati on the side.

"We wanted to wait and see how this worked out." Lavender said with a smile.

"She's quite nervous, as Lav and I are…it took us a while to get her to agree to a bit of a…small makeover, but it was so worth it." Parvati said as she pointed to the stairs.

Harry looked up to see someone slightly peek around the corner.

"Hermione." He called. He could hear a sigh reverberate off the castle walls. Then he watched as she stepped out from behind the bannister.

'Blue…beautiful blue.' Harry thought to himself as he watched her approach. The blue of her dress looked…amazing. The dress did things for her that school robes just didn't. Her hair was even tamed in some sort of up-do with only a few tendrils falling to frame her face. She looked to have a slight bit of trouble with the heels, but she was able to keep herself steady. As she reached the bottom step she gave him a shy smile. Harry was sure the dragon had killed him. This was not a feeling he was used to, he wasn't just happy. He felt nervous. He felt ecstatic. He felt like he did when he suddenly dropped during a flight; weightless and invulnerable. He also felt like he may vomit, but that was more than likely the nerves.

He wasn't sure when he had started to move towards her, but he was certain that background noise he had heard was the sound of all the other guys in shock. As he stood in front of her and held out his arm he thought of what to say.

"You…you look…" Harry began as he made sure to keep her eyes.

"Bugger me sideways!" Harry heard Seamus exclaim.

"Seamus!" Lavender's voice rang out along with a muffled slap.

"What I'm sorry, but…hell look at her!" Harry felt an odd feeling rise up when he heard Seamus say that.

"She looks beautiful…just like always…it's just now that the rest of you prats noticed." Harry said as he smiled to Hermione and watched her cheeks flame. "You do look…" Harry tried to finish the statement, but he couldn't find the words, so he just allowed his smile to grow wider.

"Children, Children…Oh my, don't you dears look lovely this evening." McGonagall's voice rang from behind them. "You will all need to move into the Great Hall and prepare for the beginning of the ball…except you Mr. Potter! You and Ms. Granger will come and wait with me in the entrance…where's…ah! You follow also Ms. Bell…I believe your date is there right now."

The group moved as one with only Harry, Hermione and Katie stopping before they walked into the Great Hall. As they passed Neville and the Twins all leant down and whispered that they hadn't been surprised like the others. Neville had blushed and the Twins had winked when they said their compliments.

Harry had planned on complimenting the warm, red dress Katie had on, but a thick, heavily-accented voice beat him.

"You look…luff-ly." The Durmstrang champion's voice rung out as he offered his arm to Katie. The girl gave a slight blush.

"And you look very handsome Viktor." The girl said as she took the arm he offered.

Harry stood flabbergasted. He understood and acknowledged that Katie was a very, very attractive girl, but…., 'actually it makes sense,' he thought to himself, 'Katie wouldn't care about the fact that he was famous. She would like the fact that he's a brilliant seeker, but she has never looked at me as a celebrity so she wouldn't care about that part for him either.'

"Harry." Hermione's voice was close to his ear. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, just thinking." He smiled towards her. "I think we are going to have a great night Ms. Granger." He cocked an eyebrow up and watched as a small giggle bubbled from her frame.

"Oh Merlin!" she sighed, "Harry, did the Twins give you something to drink?" she with the question.

Harry smirked and began to say something in retort, but was cut off by the deputy-headmistress' cleared throat.

"Well, I hope you are all ready for your grand entrance." McGonagall said sternly, but Harry was able to detect the smallest of grins fight onto the corner of her lips. "Mr. Krum and Ms. Bell shall go first, then Ms. Delacour and Mr….Davies," the Deputy-Headmistresses paused and Harry could tell she was trying to get the Ravenclaw's attention as he was glassy-eyed, "…then Mr. Diggory and Ms. Chang, and finally Mr. Potter and Ms. Granger." McGonagall paused. "You'll be paraded around for a minute before we sit for the meal. You'll all be at the head table, and as soon as the dinner is over you will start the ball with the opening dance." She quickly turned and moved to the entranceway.

Harry glanced to the others in their group. Cedric met his eyes and gave him a crooked grin. Cho smiled at him, but surprisingly enough those feelings he had experienced earlier in the year did not come up. Fleur gave him a smile as well, and her eyes seemed to soften at the way he held Hermione's arm in his. Roger Davies was still had a goofy grin on his face. Katie sent a wink to him like she always did before they set off on the pitch. Viktor gave him an odd look before he gave a slight nod of his head. They lined up in order and started their entrance.

Inside the Great Hall was a wintery scene that in itself gave off the aura of magic. The entirety of hall was covered in pale blues and bright whites. As they walked forward Harry began to hear the murmur of the students.

"Granger?" "Cor, who would've thought?" "Who's that bird with Potter?"

Harry felt himself grow angry at the words, but then he felt a slight increase in pressure from where Hermione's arm was wound through his.

"Ignore them Harry…I know I am." Was the simple whisper she supplied him with.

Harry smiled and allowed himself to be made to stand in the line with the other champions and gave a bow when his name was called. Dumbledore then called for the meal to begin. As they sat and watched how the food was being delivered he noticed the slight stiffing of Hermione's shoulders. He looked to her and saw the internal fight ease. She then leaned down and asked for a simple meal of chicken and vegetables. She smiled at Harry; he leaned down and asked for braised beef with similar vegetables. As they ate Hermione began to surprisingly converse with Fleur in French. 'Why didn't I know she could speak French?' Harry asked himself, 'Of course she speaks it, but why didn't I know?'. A voice broke his attention from his internal thoughts. It was Percy.

"Hello Harry." The man said, "I hope you don't mind me speaking with you at this moment, but I wish to apologize."

"Oh…well Percy there's no need to apologize to me." Harry said as he felt his brows knit together. The people Percy should be apologize to were his parents if all the chatter amongst the three youngest Weasley children was to be believed. Ginny had told him that the great ponce had walked out of the Burrow before the first task citing his work becoming more important that the family.

"I most certainly do…this tournament is supposed to be dangerous…but not because a bureaucratic oversight missed something like Bagman did." Percy held himself straight, "I'm should have seen or checked the expenditure reports. But I didn't so I am, in part, to blame. So is anyone in the Ministry whose desk these things are supposed to go through." Percy took a sip of his water, "That includes Mr. Crouch, but apparently my soon-to-be former boss was not 'feeling' well enough to apologize in person." Percy sniffed at the word 'feeling'. "I must also apologize for a few comments I made about you Harry. I allowed myself to believe the opinion of those I shouldn't have. You are a good man, better than I was. So I'm sorry." Percy nodded to Harry as a signal that his words were over on the subject. Harry noticed that Hermione had finished her conversation with Fleur, and she now subtly listened to his conversation. He also took in the lack of subtlety the headmaster was showing as he listened in as well.

"Look Percy, it's alright. But thank you all the same." Harry took a sip of his pumpkin juice. "You know…you might want to speak to your parents. I know Ginny said that your mum has been going spare over…"

"I have Harry. Just yesterday in fact." Percy said with an unusual softness to his voice. "I received a thorough verbal thrashing from my mother and my father…and then mum fed me biscuits." Percy actually smiled. "I'll be there for the rest of the holidays to make amends with everyone else." Harry nodded and accepted the handshake Percy offered.

The rest of the meal had been quite interesting. Hagrid had spent the entire time enrapture by Madame Maxine's talk with Dumbledore. Karkaroff had spent most of the time with a look of disdain on his face. Cedric had chatted with Harry a few times. Cho had spent most of the time speaking over to Hermione and Fleur. Viktor had only spoken a few times, mostly to Katie. Katie had spoken with the other girls and traded barbs with Cedric at one point. Roger Davies had accidentally eaten three lemon wedges because he had not been able to take his eyes from Fleur. Harry had enjoyed his time simply happy to be there in that moment without something looming over him…except for the first dance.

As the tables disappeared Harry felt himself begin to shake. Hermione kept a tight grasp on his hand. Dumbledore announced that it was time for the first dance. They moved into position. Harry felt his knees wobble a bit.

"Harry!" Hermione whispered harshly, "I have to do this heels for the first time." She looked down. "You'll be fine!" She smiled then. He did as well.

"Okay." He kept her eyes as the music started. He smiled as he noticed that with her heels he was able to look her straight into her eyes; he also allowed the smell of peppermint to soothe him. His memory took over at that point. Hand with hand, and hand on hip. The steps took over and Hermione swayed in a way she had never done when they practiced. Harry would've said it was because of the dress, but he knew it wasn't. Hermione was confident. He could see it in the way she smiled back at him. She was confident for the same reason he was. It was them...and that was all that mattered for those brief minutes. Soon there was applause and other people stepped onto the floor. Harry watched as Ron blushingly offered his hand to Padma for a dance. He smiled at the way Neville seemed to glide effortlessly with Ginny in his arms. He nudged Hermione to look in that direction.

"Ron and I saw him practicing for the past three nights." He felt joy when felt Hermione shiver as he whispered into her ear.

"It shows." Came her shaky voice. "It shows on you as well." She smiled and turned to look at Ron. "Not as much on Ronald though." She was right. Ron had certainly looked to be trying, but in the end it seemed that Padma did most of the leading. Hermione turned her head and smiled at him for a second. Her smiled turned to a frown though at something over his shoulder. "Harry would you mind dancing with Fleur?" She asked.

"What!" Harry tried to keep his voice down.

"Apparently she accepted when he asked because no one else stuck around for and answer and she had to be escorted by someone." Hermione said with a grimace. "She thought he might have been able to…resist her allure, but he's not doing a very good job." Hermione then smiled to him. "But you are…surprisingly immune to her. Cedric is also very good at handling himself. Krum looks to be able to handle it decently…so maybe the champions can dance with each other's partners. I think it would help." She gave him a pouting look.

"Okay, let's go save the French." He sighed.

His dance with Fleur was interesting. She had thanked him softly for agreeing to 'rescue' her. Her height was offsetting, but he managed to not step on her toes. He then switched to dance with Cho. Cho had smiled and complimented him on his dancing, the conversation was light and easy. When he had moved to take Katie for a dance, though, he had to endure a light teasing. She had spent the entire dance making the remark of how fast he was growing, and generally treating him as a younger brother. Over the course of the next traditional songs he found himself being passed around to the likes of Ginny, Lavender, Parvati, and finally Padma. He had laughed during the dance with Padma as Ron had been just as clumsy while trying to dance with Hermione.

He had just moved with Hermione over to the refreshments table when Dumbledore moved to the stage and announced that the Weird Sisters would take over for entertainment. There was then a loud cacophony of screams and yells as the band took the stage. Lavender and Parvati appeared in front of them and grasped Hermione's hand as they pulled her to the throng of girls crowded in front of the stage. Harry smiled as he watched the primness fall from her shoulders and she began to jump and swing with her dorm mates to the fast paced song. She looked so relaxed and free.

"So Scarhead, decided to fall even lower and bring Granger." The voice of Goyle was next to him.

"Yeah, figured you'd had 'nuff of the filthy mudbloo…" Crabbe's voice was there too. Harry felt his hackles rise as he turned to them, but a deep and accented voice growled behind him.

"You should watch tongue..." Harry turned to see a menacing look on Krum's face as he continued, "someone might hear and decide to teach you prase(*) lesson in manners." Harry watched as Goyle and Crabbe took on looks of shock and fear before they turned and swiftly moved away. Harry looked up to Viktor.

"Thanks…I was probably going to do something stupid if you hadn't stepped in." Harry said with a grin.

"My pleasure. I probably save them…I see strength in you…strength they do not haff." Viktor nodded. "Thank you for allo…allowing me to…dance with Hermy-o-ninny. It was a nice dance." Harry nodded back to the seeker.

"Thank you for allowing me to dance with Katie,…though I have to admit most of the time she just teased me." He smiled up to the Bulgarian.

"Yes, she tell me that you are seeker for your…" Viktor paused and looked to be thinking of the right word, "house team. She say you are very good…perhaps we can haff match one day."

"Oh…yeah…that'd be…that'd be brilliant." Harry said in shock. He watched as Viktor nodded in agreement. The Bulgarian then pointed towards the dance floor.

"I belief our dates vould like for us to join them." Viktor said as he began to move over to Katie. Harry looked to Hermione as she smiled at him. She was breathing hard from the dance. Her face was flushed with exertion and joy. Harry started moving before he knew what happened. When he reached her a thought popped into his head.

"I don't know how to dance like this…" he motioned to the other people flailing about.

"No one does, you just dance Harry!" She laughed as she took his hands and began to make him follow along with her movements. During the 'dance' Harry saw Ron awkwardly moving along to the song next to Padma, Neville was blushing as Ginny gripped his hands and made him sway with her, and then he noticed the Ravenclaw girl Luna in a pale blue dress dancing an almost ballet-like dance over by Professor Flitwick who looked thoroughly confused.

As the song died he turned to Hermione and pointed towards Luna.

"Isn't she a third year?" He asked, "Who is her date?"

Hermione looked over to the girl.

"Oh…Ginny said she wasn't able to find anyone who wanted to go with the girl." Hermione took a thoughtful look. "Perhaps we should go say hello." She said as she pulled him over. Professor Flitwick was in the middle of explaining why Luna was not allowed to be at ball when they arrived.

"It's alright Professor Flitwick," the girl said in a soft, serene voice, "I just wanted to see the pretty lights and snowscape you conjured in the Great Hall, but the music was so beautiful and the Nargles caught my attention…they live in the mistletoe you know…oh hello Harry and Hermione…you both look quite bright tonight. You especially Hermione…Periwinkle is a nice color on you…it makes your hair shimmer nicely." The girl said.

"Ohh…ah…thank you Luna." Hermione said. Harry just stood confused by the girl. He watched as Luna looked at Hermione.

"I believe they're going to play another slow song soon…would you mind terribly if asked Harry to dance with me…I've never danced with a boy before." Luna asked Hermione with wide-eyes before she turned to Professor Flitwick, "I'll leave right after that Professor if it's okay." Harry watched as Flitwick looked to protest, but the diminutive man gave a sigh and then a smile before lifting a small finger to single one dance. Luna smiled and clapped softly as she turned to Hermione. "Is it okay then?"

"Oh…well…yes of course…," Hermione turned to Harry with a confused look, "Harry?"

Harry felt his mouth work open and close until finally he just nodded in time to hear the unmistakable sound of a ballad coming from the stage. Luna took his hand and led him past a giggling Hermione. He saw the serene smile on the girls face as they swayed softly. As he looked around he noticed Ginny smiling at him as she mouthed a 'thank you' from where she stood next to Hermione. He gave her a slight nod in return.

"Ginny always made sure people didn't make fun of me when we were little," Luna's voice startle Harry, "Especially Ronald…he was nice when we were very young, but the older we got the more he stopped being nice." She smiled. "After my mother died, he was nice again for a while, but then he came here and met you and Hermione." She looked at Harry; he was just about to give his condolences on her mother when she spoke again. "Did you know Ginny once made him dress in a nice big hat for tea?...George and Fred teased him mercilessly afterwards. He looked very pretty with it on though." Harry had to fight the laughter down. "Yes,…oh congratulations on everything Harry." The girl said as she moved away from him and skipped over to Ginny and Hermione. She gave the two girls hugs, and then a blushing Neville. She then disappeared into the mass of people by the entrance.

He approached Hermione and simply shook his head.

"She's…interesting." He said.

"She's Luna." Ginny said smiling as she dragged Neville over to the other Gryffindors.

"Let's go for a walk Harry." Hermione said. "I don't think I can dance anymore right now."

"Okay." Harry said glad she voiced his thoughts.

They made their way out onto the walkway to the grounds. As they walked Harry noticed the temperature and slipped his robe off and wrapped it around her shoulders. She smiled appreciatively to him and slipped her hand in his. When they rounded the walkway around a set of bushes he heard a commotion. A long string of French was let loose and then the sound of a slap.

"Cochon!" Fleur's voice became clear as she approached them disheveled and clearly angry. "Ah…eet ees nice to see zat some Englishmen know 'ow to treat a laydee. 'E ees only fourteen and yet more a gentlemen zen you!" She hissed to the bush she had emerged from. She then turned to them. "I 'ope zat you enjoy your stroll more zen I deed." She quickly walked towards where the carriages of Beauxbatons were located.

Harry and Hermione slowly made their way past a still prone Roger Davies, who had a distinct red mark on his face and eyes just beginning to un-glaze. They continued to walk their path until they saw an angry Madame Maxine furiously walking away from a slump-shouldered Hagrid. They had begun to make their way towards him when Snape rounded the corner.

"Potter…Granger." The man drawled. "Be sure to mind the curfew…and don't let me catch you in one of the Ministry carriages…I have grown tired of pulling hormonal teenagers out of them." He then strode quickly away from them as Karkaroff came quickly around the corner and pushed past them to follow the potions master.

"This is an odd night." Hermione said. Harry nodded to her.

"Yeah, the stroll might not have been the best idea...," Harry smiled. "How about we go for one more dance? Then we call it a night?"

"Sounds lovely…besides it is almost curfew." Hermione replied, "And we are not missing any sleep Potter, we are set to be on the express by nine tomorrow morning…you did pack already didn't you?" She quickly asked him with a stern look.

"Yes, of course." He smiled. "Not much to pack for two weeks."

They stayed quiet as they made their way back into the hall and onto the dance floor. There weren't many people in the hall at that point. The only Gryffindor's were the Twins, their dates and Katie. Harry looked to Hermione and moved to take her by the waist as the lead singer announced the last song. A slow melody began from the piano, then a voice, and then a violin sounded. Harry could hear the music distantly as all of a sudden it felt as if the air was being sucked from the room. Hermione had moved her arms to wrap around his neck and she smiled. Her eyes left no room for discussion. In that moment he could not, was not allowed to look anywhere else. There was a warmth above his stomach, but below his heart that radiated outwards. It had been there before. This was different though, it wasn't weighing him down…in fact it felt like it actually started to pulse slightly. It was almost like when he did a spell now-a-days. Hermione broke eye-contact with him as she laid her head onto his chest.

They swayed slightly and he felt the pulse extend to his upper arms and legs as he wrapped his arms tighter. He looked up and noticed Dumbledore with a smile on his face as he watched them. The headmaster raised his glass to salute Harry and sent a wink as he turned to speak with someone from the Ministry. Harry slowly turned them in the dance and heard Hermione sigh with content. As his own smile wound its way on his face he saw McGonagall. The woman looked to be near tears with a smile on her face. When she caught eyes with him she gave a brief smile then pulled a napkin to dab at her eyes. The song ended.

Hermione quietly pulled him past the Twins. Then they passed Viktor and Katie as the Bulgarian gave a chaste peck on the cheek to a blushing Katie. In the entranceway were couples that were in the midst of heated snogs. As they passed into the stairwell Harry heard his name called. He turned to find Cedric. He guessed the older boy must have noticed that Harry was in quite a daze. Cedric quickly told Harry to take his egg with him to bath to 'mull things over' and gave Harry the password to the prefects bath. The older Hufflepuff then made his way over to Cho and sent a wink back to Harry and Hermione. The stairs were filled with more couples. At the top in front of portrait of the Fat Lady, Hermione put a hand on Harry's chest.

"Thank you," she started with a smile, "despite the…odd occurrences…this has been more than I could have ever asked for…for a first date." The last bit was whispered and suddenly Harry's eyes were drawn back to hers.

"Hermione…" Harry started, "I…I…I want to kiss you." He wasn't sure what had made him say it. Though by the blush that took over her face and the smile that broached her lips he was glad he had said it. "I'm going kiss you now."

Harry pulled slightly on her hips. Then he could smell the aroma of peppermint. One of his hands left her hip and moved to the back of her neck. He felt her breath mingling with his own and his 'warmth' shot to new levels. He felt the barest touch of her lips before a sigh overtook her. Then she was kissing him. Or he was kissing her. It took a moment to set their motion right. They bumped noses when he tried to move to one side. His glasses were cumbersome. But in that moment Harry felt the 'pulse' light up. Then he felt a gasp from Hermione and all thoughts of the 'pulse' faded as she tentatively traced his upper lip with her 'glorious' tongue and…

"L'amour!…L'amour!...Ah! Leve toi soleil!" The Fat Lady began to sing loudly. Harry felt Hermione as she started to laugh, and he could not control himself either. "Well…I never! See if I try to set the mood for couples anymore. Go on in and leave me be." The woman in the portrait said before the portrait door swung open.

As they stepped into the common room they saw the tell-tale signs of a Weasley family disagreement. Ron was in a corner nursing what looked to be a particularly nasty spell-rash and Ginny was in the other corner next to Neville with a smirk on her face. Before Hermione could step in Harry pulled her over to the stairs that led to the girls dormitory.

"Remember bright and early on the train at nine." He said, "And thank you for a brilliant first date as well." He said before he leant forward and kissed the meeting place of cheek and lip. "Sleep well Hermione." He watched as she walked in a daze up the stairs. He moved up to his dorm and quickly settled in for the remainder of the night. As he rested his head atop his pillow his thoughts started to swim towards sleep, but one thought he didn't have was that next day he would be meeting Hermione's parents. Hermione's Parents. The girl with whom he had just had his first snog with parent.

* * *

In his office at the exact moment Harry had felt the pulse flare, Dumbledore had watched as a row of bauble's, instruments, and doo-dads quickened in their pace and puffing of smoke. All except for one. That one had stopped working a few weeks prior. The old man smiled and popped a lemon sherbet into mouth. Fawkes let out a happy trill. His eyes watered at the hope a sign like this brought.

* * *

**In the Next chapter we will see the train ride to King's Cross, a surprisingly development, meeting the Grangers, presents, and Indian food.**

_**10/15/2012: Slight edits made. Will be coming back through with a fine-toothed combe later.**_

****I know what you're thinking and no there will not be a soul bond to this story. It is something different.**

***=Prase is Bulgarian for pig**

**From the author: **_**Once again thanks to you all who have enjoyed and expressed yourselves by adding this story to your alerts or favorites. To my reviewers…you guys are awesome…I'm at a loss to come up with a better word. I looked at my story stats and I had to pull up a map to remind myself where some of you guys are reading from (Guernsey for example). How was the ball? **_

_**~A Vagrant Boy~**_


	4. Riding the Upstream

**Disclaimer: ****_I hold no ownership over the original source material with which my fanfiction is based on. Those who do own it are much, much wealthier than I am._**

**Author's Note:****_ This chapter was hard to write. Then again anytime I introduce characters who have not actually spoken or been introduced before is always hard. Hermione's parents were a conundrum to write. I wasn't sure how to handle the whole "Our daughter has almost died multiple times" deal, but I believe I've found a nice approach. The Goblins in this story will be stoic and very reserved for the most part. These will be adressed in the next two chapters. _**

**_In this chapter I hope to show that Harry is essentially still just a young man, despite the sudden burst in maturity he has been showing in previous chapters. _**

**_I hope you all enjoy my inclusion of what I believe to be humorous interludes with a few 'secondary' characters. _**

**_For dates and events I'm using the calendar at HP Lexicon. I am using the book as my reference, but there may be one or two scenes that are influenced by the movie._**

**_Many thanks to my Beta Rimtuuk. He has to put up with my procrastinating ways._**

**_UPDATE 3-5-13: Chapter re-edited and small amount added to dialogue and story._**

* * *

**_Suggested Read: _**

**_War Widow by anthfan. _**

**_This is a great story that deals the trio after the battle but without the epilogue. Remarkably well written and the character development is phenomenal. It is most certainly on my favorites list, and should be on yours too. _**

**_Warning though does have an M rating. _**

* * *

**Shifting Winds**

**Chapter4: Riding the Upstream**

* * *

**Worries, Gift, and Blurring Faces**

Harry woke up in the early morning hours, only six hours since returning from the ball, to the 'what would normally be' annoying sound of snores coming from his best mate's bed. A smile wound its way onto his face and Harry could feel himself nearly glide from his four-poster bed into the communal bathroom.

After he finished his morning ablutions, he stepped into the steady stream of a warm shower. With the water running over him, Harry started to replay the night over and over in his head. He had kissed Hermione. Hermione had kissed him back. The Fat Lady had sung.

Harry found himself chuckling at the memory of the portrait's affronted sniff and dismissal. He then thought about the dances he had enjoyed; all the different girls from Gryffindor, Padma, Fleur, and of course the odd dance with Luna. He couldn't help but marvel at how much his life had turned towards the better. The downside was that he quite literally had to die for it to happen, but he felt that splitting hairs was not too good a thing to do during happy times.

His next train of thought led him back to Hermione. They hadn't had time to talk about what happened the night before. It was probably best that they hadn't, but Harry began to wonder on what they were exactly. He wondered if there would be titles to them now, other than Harry and Hermione. Boyfriend and girlfriend sounded odd to him. Those words didn't seem to fit either of them. Dating…Harry could say that word. He could be happy 'dating' Hermione. He could date his best friend.

It was with that final thought that Harry finally finished brushing his teeth and started back to his trunk.

Inside the room he saw the other boys were up and slowly getting ready to head to the bathroom, except for the still sleeping Ron. Harry felt a sense of mischievousness creep over him as he caught the other's eyes and held up his hand to stall them. He watched as each of their faces broke into wide grins as they followed his exaggerated sneaking motions toward Ron's four-poster bed.

As he reached Ron's bed he massaged his throat and prepared to shriek as highly as his voice would allow.

"RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY!" He felt himself nearly fall to the floor in laughter at Ron's reaction. The boy had gone from sleeping to standing on the bed wide-eyed in the blink of an eye.

"It was twins mum! I swear!" Ron's cried loudly, but was still drowned by the raucous laughter of the others. "What?" The boy feebly asked as he took in his surroundings.

Harry himself had given up trying to stand on his own and took to leaning on one of the post at the foot of Ron's bed. He enjoyed the beet-red face that Ron began to sport as the boy tried in vain to fight a smile.

"Oh bloody funny was, was it?" Ron shook his head in embarrassment. "Hell Harry, I nearly shat my pants." The other boy huffed before dropping down to the floor and opening his trunk for clothes. "You know mate I will say it is scary that you sounded just like mum then."

"Yeah well I've heard her yell at your brother enough to get decent at it I guess." Harry smiled. "You know I could tell the twins about how the first words were that they were guilty." Harry smirked.

"Who do you think I learned that from?" Ron smiled back, still a bit red in face. "They use to blame everything on Charlie and even Bill when he was still at the Burrow." Ron gave him a grin, "They learned not to blame things on Percy really fast." With that Ron made to the bathroom, but stopped at the entryway. "You know mate, it would have been good if you could have come to the Burrow for Christmas." Ron gave him a sincere look, before he grinned impishly. "If only so the Twins could go on and on about how they caught you snogging Hermione in front of the portrait last night."

"What?!" Harry exclaimed.

"Oh yeah. Right after you and Hermione left they told me all about how you and Hermione were so wrapped up you didn't notice them standing there…apparently Angelina, Alicia, and Katie couldn't stop talking about how proud they were of you." Ron gave a laugh as he shook his head. "Well…I'm…happy…for you two." Ron met his eyes. "Really." Harry could only feel himself nod to his friend. "Then again, I do feel sorry for ya mate." Ron smiled at him. "I mean now you have to go meet her parents." With that Ron disappeared into the bathroom apparently not knowing what weight he had just dropped on Harry.

Harry moved to his bed and sat. His mind reeled over what he knew about Hermione's parents. They were muggles…obviously. They were dentists. They vacationed in France. Given the fact that Hermione always had nice clothes, new supplies, and enjoyed a modest amount of spending money he knew they were at least comfortable in terms of money. He had only met them once, and it had only been for a brief few moments. What they looked like eluded his memory. He just remembered that they seemed kind.

His thoughts began to race in earnest as he began the methodical placement of the last few objects he was bringing with him into his trunk.

At first he began with the broad worry of if they would like him.

Then he wondered if he should dress more appropriately than the old jumper from Dudley and his 'torn around the cuffs' denims. In the middle of slipping on his nicest jumper (his new Molly-made) his thoughts turned to even more frightening worries.

Hermione's parents may not want her to even be friends with someone like him. Harry was a threat to other's safety. He had proved that time and time again by landing himself or a friend (Hermione) in the Hospital Wing.

He was halfway through pulling up his pants when he began to feel lightheaded and his breathing became hard. He fell back onto his bed and struggled to even out his breaths. Then he felt something.

There pawing at his shoulder was Crookshanks. The feline's yellow eyes acted as a focal point for all of Harry's attention.

The half-kneazle nuzzled his head gently against Harry's before moving off the bed and towards the crease in the door where he had arrived from.

His worry soothed slightly by the odd appearance and acceptance from the familiar Harry moved mechanically as he closed his trunk and made to the stairs.

As soon as he reached the bottom all thoughts of worry and fear vanished. Hermione was squeezed in between Ginny and Katie in the loveseat nearest to the fireplace. She looked to be chatting with Angelina who sat in a similar situation on the large couch. He watched as her nose crinkled a sure sign of a proper laugh about to come from her. The soprano lilt of her voice washed over him as he stood.

As soon as the poetic thoughts crept into his head he knew he was in trouble. He didn't speak that way, and he most certainly did think like that…usually.

Then she noticed him, and he watched her smile a shy smile as she shimmied her way out from Ginny and Katie's sides. As she stepped over to him he vaguely noted the distinct halt in conversation.

"Happy Boxing Day Harry," She gave him a wide smile, "We'll have to consider this our actual Christmas day…even though most of it will be spent on the express I'm afraid." She took his hand and pulled him towards the side table next to the largest window. "I'm sorry I didn't really give you any presents yesterday," She held up a hand stopping him from saying anything, "I figured we could exchange things at my parents' house…but this…I can't wait to give you this." She held out a paper package.

Harry smiled as he tore the top from the package. Inside was a pile of pictures tied together with a bow. As he undid the bow he saw that the first one was of Harry during what was clearly one of their first days of school that year. He stood with his head thrown back laughing at something Ron had said.

"That's one of my favorites." Hermione's voice came from next to him.

The next picture was of him and Hermione the day after the champion announcement. It was a wizarding photograph. The picture started with him looking solemn and walking alone. Then something caught his photo-self's attention. Harry watched as relief flooded the photo version's face and then a brief smile as a bushy head of hair entered the frame.

"Colin's been experimenting with wizarding photography apparently…these are all from him." He looked to her as she said this. "Apparently the charms involved are extremely complex, and he's doing after class tutoring with Flitwick…and Dennis seems to have the same fascination…" Hermione looked to keep going. Harry could see how things like this were hard for her. He knew that her brain wouldn't allow her to stop talking until he said something. She was never one for quiet during an intimate moment like this…especially when she was invested in the moment.

"Hermione." He stopped her. "I love it." He flipped to the next photo and moved them both to lean on the edge of the table. He could feel the smile she was giving him.

He moved through the pile. Each one of him and usually Hermione huddled next to each other looking over a book or parchment. The gap was noticeable when it came around the first task. Then he saw the automatic change in himself when he reached the weeks leading up to where he stood at that moment. He was taller in those pictures, fuller. He reached a photo that must have been taken the day he asked Hermione to the Yule Ball given the dazed grin on his face and the way he kept looking across the Gryffindor table to Hermione.

There was a picture of the snowball fight they had been a part of yesterday. He was dodging incoming snowballs all the while laughing. It was not something Harry was used to. Watching himself. He actually looked like a normal teenager at those moments.

Then he reached the last picture. It was of Hermione; from last night. She stood there with a blush warming her cheeks. The blue, which he now knew as periwinkle, highlighted the soft tone of her skin and the deep color of her hair. She looked gorgeous.

"Colin took one for all of us before we went down." Hermione said next to him. "He gave them to Ginny last night after we went to sleep. He made me two of mine. One for you and one for my parents." Harry turned to her as she blushed. "I figured you could put those in the scrapbook Hagrid gave you."

"Brilliant you are," Harry felt himself say, "beautiful and brilliant."

She blushed harder even though a smile crept onto her face.

"Oh…well…thank you." She whispered silently while taking his free hand in hers.

He squeezed her hand and tilted his head to the picture.

"This one is definitely my favorite." He enjoyed the way she tried to shy away from the compliment. "Whatever this periwinkle color is...it looks really, really good on you."

"Oh...well...it's actually in the pale blue and light indigo color range and..." She began only to be cut off.

"Oh darling just snog the boy already!" Lavender's voice rang out reminding Harry that for the second day he had forgotten he had an audience...of females.

He gave a quick look and noticed Alicia and Parvati lightly smacking Lavender's shoulder. Ginny and the other girls were sending apologetic looks to Hermione.

Harry couldn't help but smile; though he hid it as well as he could by ducking his head. When he looked to Hermione he saw the beet-red hue her face had taken as she tried to keep her chin up at the attention.

Thankfully McGonagall chose that moment to walk in and break the awkward tension that had descended on the room.

"Ah ladies...and Mr. Potter. I'm glad to note that at least some of my students understand the importance of punctuality." She turned a stern eye to Harry. "Mr. Potter I hope that you at least saw fit to wake the other young men in your dorm before leaving."

"Yes professor. They were getting ready when I left." Harry said as quickly as he could.

The professor nodded in appreciation. Then Harry saw her eyes briefly shift to his hand holding Hermione's and their close proximity. He then watched her raise an eyebrow ever-so-slightly before the corner of her mouth turned slightly upward in a grin. She then rushed towards the boy's dormitory no doubt to make sure the rest of the years were up and packed.

As Harry turned back to rest of the girls he noticed that any compunction they had, had about trying to be subtle about watching them was thoroughly gone. Hermione, it seemed, noticed as well.

"Harry…we should talk." She whispered to him.

"Yeah…how about a last look at the castle before we leave?" He offered.

She smiled in response and pulled him towards the portrait hole.

They made it all the way to the snow-covered transfiguration courtyard. On the bench he had spoken to her just a few weeks earlier they sat.

"I had fun last night." Hermione supplied first.

"So did I." Harry said back with a smile as he gave a squeeze to her hand. "It was more…well more than I could have ever thought."

"Same for me." Hermione laid her head on his shoulder.

They sat in silence for a few moments until Harry had collected enough courage to voice his question.

"Could…could we do that again?" Harry asked as she lifted her head to meet his eyes. He felt a bit of constriction in his stomach as she looked at him with open eyes. "I mean…over the holiday...go out again? You and me. Not with all the fanciness, but…just us." He felt the awkward angle of his smile as he said this.

"That would be lovely Harry." She said softly before she gave a small kiss to his lips. She smiled to him as she pulled him from the bench, "Good talk Harry, but we should get back to the common room."

"Lovely." He said contently as he put his arm around her shoulder and they made their way back to the common room.

When they reached the common room the entirety of Gryffindor House was congregated in the small room. Harry could feel the gaze shift from whatever McGonagall had been talking about to them. After a few moments their Head of House resumed her usual words of holiday well-wishing.

He then noted an odd occurrence. McGonagall moved next to the Twins, but instead of her stern expression she wore a smirk. The Twins then passed a small pouch to the woman before she moved to help the first years. The Twins moved towards Harry and he caught a bit of the conversation.

"Old bat knew somehow." One had said.

"But how?" The other had asked.

"Doesn't matter at this moment." The other cut the conversation short as they reached Harry and Hermione. "Harry! Hermione! Oh what a wondrous day this is!"

"That our favorite 'non-blood' siblings would find love!" The one Harry was sure was Fred said.

"And with each other no doubt!" George said.

Harry knew that Hermione was both blushing and rolling her eyes at the two.

"You two…cut…it…out!" Angelina ground out through her teeth. She then turned to Harry and Hermione, "Congrats on…whatever this is though." She whispered to them with a wink.

From that point Harry felt the rush that usually accompanied the preparations for leaving Hogwarts during the holidays. This time though he was a bit lost, as it was the first time he actually left for Christmas.

The short breakfast was staggering in its speed. Ron looked to set a personal record for eating his bacon. Hermione and Ginny were the only girls not completely disgusted by the display.

Before they left the hall Hermione deemed it necessary to properly introduced him to Professors Vector and Babbling.

Professor Vector spoke kindly, but Harry knew her reputation as being the 'next McGonagall' when it came to the classroom etiquette. The woman was one of the youngest staff members, and judging by the way Hermione spoke of the woman she was extremely intelligent. She was also quiet beautiful. She requested a meeting with him during the spring.

Professor Babbling was, despite her name, very well spoken as well. She was close to Mrs. Weasley's age. Her face was kind and friendly. The only thing she asked of Harry was to make sure he had his own personal rune-etching kit for practice. Then she gave Hermione a wink before moving from the entrance hall.

Outside Hedwig had landed on his shoulder and nudged his head with hers before taking off in the direction of what he hoped was Hermione's house.

On the way to the carriages Harry noticed both Krum and Fleur standing by Cedric. They had waved him over. They explained that they wanted, in the interest of sportsmanship, to wish their fellow champions a safe journey. They would both be taking international portkeys to their respective homes for the holidays. Harry also noticed Katie walking up to Viktor as they made their way to the carriages.

In the carriages Harry enjoyed the small space that he had to share next to Hermione as the Twins decided to join in the ride to the train. Hagrid had almost looked to say something before he boomed a laugh and shut the door.

* * *

**Aboard the Hogwarts Express in Winter**

Inside the compartment Harry watched as the last bit of Hogsmeade station faded from view.

He felt odd leaving during winter. He had never seen the countryside incased in snow before. Hermione was close next to him, though not exactly leaning on him as he saw Alicia and Angelina doing to the Twins in their compartment, but it was nice all the same. Crookshanks was in her lap and purring as Hermione spoke to Ginny and Ron about their eldest brothers.

Harry turned to watch people pass by their compartments. He noticed Katie walk by with a small smile on her face. She caught his eye and paused to give him a wider smile and a wink. After she walked on he noticed someone else pass by, Luna. She looked to be carrying her bag still. Without thinking on it too much Harry quickly moved out of their compartment, ignoring the questions the others threw him. She was only a few steps past their compartment.

"Hey Luna!" Harry called.

He watched her turn and smile serenely at him.

"Hello Harry…wonderful day." She said softly as she turned back around. Harry couldn't help but feel the girl, odd as she may be, was special in some way.

"Luna?" He waited as she turned back to him. "If you want…you can sit with us." He smiled when she gave one of her own.

"That would be nice Harry." She tilted her head to the side, "I'll just go and tell Padma where I'm sitting…she likes to make sure I'm okay." With that the girl turned and skipped (surprisingly well on a moving train) down the cramped hallway.

Harry turned back into his compartment.

"Luna's going to join us in a few minutes." Harry said as he took his seat again.

"Why did you invite Looney to sit with us?" Ron asked only to be answered by the smack of the Daily Prophet Ginny had been reading.

"Ronald that is no way to refer to her!" Hermione said sharply. "She may be a bit…off, but still…it's rude." She finished as Crookshanks seemed to give Ron the evil eye.

"If you say one word that hurts her feelings I'll be telling mum…and you know how she'll react." Ginny warned harshly.

Harry had felt a bit of ire rise up as well at Ron's comment, but he knew his friend hadn't meant to be mean. It was just the fact that Ron had never developed a filter for his reactions. He also knew how Ron had a hard time understanding others, just look at their friendship. A quick thought, more of a memory from last night popped into his head. He motioned for Ron to lean in.

"Well Ron…you might want to take Ginny's advice." Harry grinned as mischievously as he could, "Cause if you don't…I might just have to remind the Twins and possibly tell all the other blokes in the dorm how you used to where big floppy hats for tea when you were little."

"No…mate…you wouldn't." Ron said with a look of horror on his face. "Who told you?"

As if she heard the question Luna knocked on the compartment door. Ginny rose and quickly pulled the other girl inside.

As the two girls exchanged pleasantries Harry watched as Ron sulked slightly in the corner. He then felt Hermione's hand in his; she gave it a quick squeeze. She smiled when he caught her eye. He watched as she began to speak with the other two girls.

The conversation seemed to flow effortlessly between the three. Even when Luna began speaking about creatures and Harry could tell Hermione didn't believe what the girl was saying. Ron spoke in clipped phrases with a red face. Luna seemed undeterred by this as she constantly made sure to speak directly to him every few minutes.

It was in the second hour of the ride when Padma came into the compartment and sat down next to Hermione. Ron shyly tried to catch the girl's attention to no avail.

"Luna how are you? Do you have all your things?" The Indian-born girl asked.

Harry noticed that he wasn't the only one to perk up at these questions.

"I'm fine Padma…you are kind to ask." Luna replied in a meek voice, so unlike the tone Harry had heard the girl speak in up until that point. "My things will turn up…they always do."

"Luna…we need to speak with…" Padma began only to be cut off by Luna.

"No Padma…It will be fine…" Luna said.

"Luna?" Ginny reached across to touch the girl's shoulder. "What's going on?"

"Nothing Ginny." Luna replied.

Harry watched the interplay between the four girls in the room. He could tell that something was causing problems for the younger Ravenclaw. Ron seemed to pick up on the fact that the girls were having silent conversations as well. Just before Harry could ask them to explain Padma requested Hermione and Ginny outside to talk. Luna looked to protest, but Ginny placed a hand on the shoulder of the girl and made her stay sitting.

An awkward silence settled over the compartment as the three girls left. Crookshanks seemed to have the right idea as he slept. Harry watched as Hermione and Ginny disappeared with Padma. He also noticed that the formerly talkative girl had her head down in an upside-down magazine. He was about to ask her if she was okay when something surprising happened.

"Hey mate…you know...the only person who ever beat me at chess is Luna?" Ron's voice was cheerful as was his smile. "Yeah…she seemed to be the only one that ever figured out my strategy." Ron shook his head, but Harry caught his eye for a moment. He personally had never felt more proud of Ron. "You know Luna…it's been a while since I've had any good competition…what do you say to a go of it?" Ron asked as he dug around his bag for his chess set.

Harry turned his head and watched as the girl lifted her head and smiled brightly before moving to sit next to Ron.

As he watched them play his mind began to drift again. He thought about the holidays. His first one with an actual family that wasn't the Dursleys. He felt a bit of guilt that he might be disturbing a tradition amongst the Granger family. He knew that they were a small family, and given the way Hermione spoke about them he knew they were close-knit.

He felt a white-hot coil of fear take over as he thought about her parents. He had only met them once! Two unassuming non-magical dentist. Two loving parents (on all accounts from what he could tell) who literally let their daughter go to another world for ten months out of the year. Parents of a girl he was…well…he might as well say dating. An amazingly, brilliant girl who had personally made sure he lived through all of the ridiculous things he had been a part of in the past four years.

He then began to worry again about how much her parents actually knew about what their daughter had been through. The incident with the troll in their first year alone would have more than made any caring parent worry he was sure of it. Add to that the fact that she was petrified in their second year and he was amazed that they would have allowed her to stay. Why would her parents ever let her stay? His only conclusion was that they must not have known.

Then anger started to settle into stomach. They probably didn't know anything. His anger shifted when he thought of all the people who would have been lying to them. Predominately his anger situated towards Dumbledore and McGonagall. They were the ones in charge. They were the ones who should have made sure that the Grangers were informed as to their daughters health. He felt anger at Hermione then as she would have been lying to them for four years. How could she do that to them?

He shook his head. Hermione wouldn't do that. She wouldn't. Hermione knows how important things like this are. But Harry was confused. Her parents were good people from what he could tell. But why would they let her stay at Hogwarts?

"Harry, be careful with your thoughts…wrackspurts are in the room." Luna's normal voice brought him from his angry place. For a second the thoughts were gone. Then Hermione and Ginny re-entered the compartment. He could tell that whatever they had been talking about left the two Gryffindor girls angry if Ginny's red face and Hermione's frown was anything to go by.

He watched as the two sat and observed Luna.

This went on for all six games that Ron and Luna played, which Luna beat Ron for four of the games. The entire time Harry felt his anger fume back up. They were halfway to London, judging by the country out the window, when Harry felt himself boil over with need to know the answer. Hermione must have finally noticed given the way he saw her face finally turn to his for more than a few seconds and an eyebrow quirk up in question.

"I need to talk with you." He felt himself say through gritted teeth. He stood and walked out the compartment. As he waited outside he watched as the others traded glances with her before she stood and followed.

"Harry is something the…" She started.

"Not here." He cut her off and took her hand. He could feel the tension and indignation emanate from her at his tone, but he was too confused at the moment. As soon as he found an empty compartment he pulled her into it.

"Harry what…" She tried to start again.

"What do your parents know?" He asked. He watched as she blinked in confusion.

"You mean…" She shook her head. "Harry, what are you talking about?" She asked as she touched his arm.

"Have you been lying to them…all of you…McGonagall…Dumbledore?" He asked with a worried brow.

"Harry?" She asked with concern.

"Why would they let you come back? You all must have been lying about what's been happening. That's the only explanation for it." He moved away from her and ran his hand through his hair roughly. "Hermione…you've nearly died…how could you not tell them?" He felt his voice break at the end. "They're you parents…they have a right to know." He could no longer process his anger and he just felt himself fall back into the seat behind him as he closed his eyes. He felt her sit next to him.

"Harry…" She said softly, "Harry!" She said louder when he didn't meet her eyes at first. Looking towards her she put a hand on his cheek. "They know everything." She replied.

He felt his mouth flop open. He tried to gain his bearings in the conversation, but his ship had lost its wind.

"Harry, after I went home first year…McGonagall…well McGonagall visited and told them everything." She said, "Apparently she didn't agree with Dumbledore on the subject, and well let's just say my parents weren't too thrilled at the news." She gave him a small smile. "It took a lot of convincing and compromise, but they agreed to let me return." She took his hand. "McGonagall owls them every month, and she visits for tea every two months." She laughed slightly and gave her head a shake. "I think the visit to Diagon alley for a second time made them rethink removing me. They saw how happy I felt."

"Then after I was petrified they said I wouldn't be able to come back. Mum says those were the hardest weeks of her life. I know McGonagall visited nearly every day for at least a few minutes to update them. She also tried multiple times to get special privileges for them to visit me, but with something petrifying muggleborns in the castle two non-magicals would be targets…at least that's what the governor's board said." She paused as she looked to him. Harry just felt himself nod. He couldn't think of anything to say.

"I was so scared after that. They were adamant about me not coming back…that's why we went to France that summer." She said meeting his eyes. "McGonagall tried…she really did. But my parents said that if I was going to stay in the magical world…it wouldn't be at Hogwarts. So they tried to make me go see Beauxbatons…but I refused." She shrugged her shoulders. "My father was…well he was angry at the entire situation. But mum. She knew there was something else." Hermione turned away from him, but he could see a blush start in her cheek and extend to her neck. "She sat me down in the hotel and asked me about the boys I wrote home about…particularly 'this Harry Potter boy' I referred to so often."

Harry knew his eyebrows were somewhere in his hairline at that moment.

"I…I told her about you." He saw the smile "I told her more than I had before." She turned to him, but her smile was gone and replaced with a worried look. "I told her everything…about your parents…about the whole blood movement. She then told my father." Hermione shook her head again. "Then we argued…but mum…she was already a bit more open." She took her hand from his and ran them through her hair. "Let's just say that there is a reason I write them so often. After last year…and the World Cup…they've been open to everything. But at the same time I can see how it affects them."

He watched as she closed her eyes.

"Hermione…" He started, "I'm…I'm sorry."

"No Harry." She said with a smile. "You're the only reason my mum agreed for me to come back." He knew he had to once again resemble a fish gasping for air. "Daddy on more than a few occasions during our second year made note of how being friends with you was something he didn't like." Harry felt a pang of guilt as she said this, but she continued, "But mum shut him up quickly, and when this tournament happened…and you were entered…both of them were upset. Not for me, but for you." She smiled proudly as she said, "They both wrote the Minister's office, Dumbledore, the ICW, and just about any organization I told them had a hand in the competition. And after the first task…well their letters were harsh…from what Dumbledore told me." She smiled again.

Harry smiled himself at the thought of two people caring that much without really knowing him.

"They know everything Harry. I have an honest relationship with them." She smiled. "We've had troubles in the past over the fact that I'm so removed from them…so we talk honestly to keep ourselves connected."

He felt himself breathe deeply.

"I'm sorry I…I'm sorry I reacted like that…I didn't think." Harry said as he felt ashamed of his lapse of faith in her. "I know you wouldn't do something like that…"

"Harry it is okay…I understand." Hermione took his hand again. "Just make sure you don't make the mistake again." She gave him a smirk.

He nodded his head in answer. Then he thought about his other worry.

"Hermione?" He started as he watched her. "Will…will they like me?"

"Harry…of course…they've wanted to actually be able to speak to you for a long time…mum especially." She gave him a questioning look. "Why wouldn't they like you?"

He gave a scoff.

"Why?...Why?" He shook his head. "Other than the previously mentioned events…how about the fact that you and I…" He felt his throat constrict, "…you and I…are…" He fruitless tried to make her understand with a wild hand gesture.

"You and I are what Harry?" Hermione asked him. Her face was wide with anticipation.

"Uhh…we're…" Harry took a breath in, "Together?"

"Was that an answer or a question?" She asked with a nervous smile.

Harry stared at her for a few moments. He considered everything he had been through in the past few months. He considered who had been beside him. Then with a courage he thought only resided in his fantasies he answered.

"Answer." He smiled.

"Answer." She smiled back. "Good." She took his hand and led him back to their compartment.

The rest of the trip passed by quickly for Harry. He was in a daze for most of it, although he made note to ask Hermione about Luna.

They had a slew of visitors when they neared London. The Twins and the chaser girls, Dean and Seamus, Parvati and Lavender, and even Cedric and Cho stopped in for a few moments. The only one to stay was Neville.

When they reached London Harry and Hermione were the last ones out of the compartment.

She stopped him from following the others. Crookshanks was moving in his carrying case trying to find a comfortable spot as Hermione wound her arms around Harry's neck.

"My parents are going to love you Harry…It's very easy to love you." She said as she leaned in and kissed him.

Then once again, just as he felt the night before, there was a pulse from within him. This time though it was rushing past him in tidal waves. They were moving faster by the moment. The kissed ended, but Hermione stayed on her tip-toes and rested her forehead against his. He felt like she should have felt the waves to at this point.

Then she moved her face slightly to nuzzle his cheek, before placing a small kiss on it.

"Come on Harry. Let's go." She said with a shy smile as she grabbed Crookshanks carrying case and held a hand towards him.

As he looked down to her hand he felt the pulse shatter whatever barrier had been placed on it. There was a flash of something…he couldn't explain it, but it made him smile. The only remnant of the pulse was the slight tingle in his limbs. He took her hand and allowed her to pull him from the train.

Outside on the platform his high was paused by the air removing hug of Molly Weasley. The woman had tutted and fretted for a good five minutes before the others were allowed to say goodbye. Harry did notice the way the woman was nearly vibrating when she saw that Hermione had his hand in hers. Arthur had simply held the woman as she smiled and got teary eyed. Percy gave both of them firm handshakes and a smile. Charlie had done the same as his younger brother but added a rough, manly hug to Harry. Bill had laughed and told Harry to take care of himself. The family had left after that.

* * *

**The Grangers and Indian Takeout**

As they passed the barrier to the non-magical side of Kings Cross Harry saw a different side of Hermione.

"MUM! DADDY!" She left Crookshanks and Harry behind as she ran across the crowded station to the couple who were very clearly her parents. Her mum was Hermione in her late thirties or early forties. Her father looked kind. They both had the same dark eyes as Hermione. Her mum had the same bushy mass as her daughter, though her father had a slightly messy head of hair to him.

"Happy belated Christmas Kitten!" Hermione's Father said as he caught her in a lifting hug.

"Richard share!" Her mum exclaimed as she swatted the man's hands away and hugging her daughter. "Happy belated Christmas darling." The woman said as Harry pushed their shared luggage trolley to the family.

"Happy belated Christmas Mum, Dad!" Hermione said smiling. She moved away from her parents and pulled Harry in front of them. Her hand firmly in his left one. "Mum, Dad. I know you've met him once before, but this is Harry Potter."

Harry could feel the hawk-like stare that Mr. Granger was giving their entwined hands.

Mrs. Granger conversely was looking to her daughter with a knowing smile. A quick grip from Hermione broke Harry's frozen mind. He held out his right hand.

"Mr. Granger…Mrs. Granger…It's a pleasure to properly meet you." Harry said as steady as he could. He swallowed audibly as Mr. Granger took his hand and began to slowly shake it. The man's eyes left where the hand of his daughter was with Harry's and moved to Harry's eyes.

"Richard." Harry heard Hermione's mum say in a warning tone. Hermione huffed next to him.

"Oh come on!" The man's voice was sudden and held a bit of a whine to it. "I should at least be able to scare the boy a bit shouldn't I?" The man asked. Harry watched as the two seemed to have a conversation with their eyes. Then Hermione's father seemed to try and reason with his wife. "Oh come on darling…he's going to be in our house…with our fifteen year old daughter…I know what I would have wanted to do."

"Daddy!...I…You…" Hermione was red in the face and Harry could see the vein in her neck pulsate. "Harry is NOT some…randy pervert…" Harry felt his eyes widen as he looked around to make sure people were not listening. "Who's only thought is to…get in your daughter's knickers." Hermione lifted her nose in the air. "Harry…" Hermione began to say something before her mother interrupted.

"Does not need to be embarrassed any further." The woman said giving Harry and apologetic smile. "Sorry there Harry. I'm Helen and this is Richard." She motioned towards her husband. "I hope you'll call us by our given names. I'm sorry for the commotion these two seemed hell bent on creating." She smiled. "She gets her stubbornness from him." The two gave affronted noises. "I know my husband will sulk all tomorrow if we don't get his favorite take-out while we're in London. He can help you with the bags while Hermione and I catch up."

Harry felt himself elated at 'Helen's' acceptance of him. Even with the grumbling of both Hermione and 'Richard' he smiled.

As they lifted the bags into the boot of the family's modest sedan 'Richard' turned to him.

"I was only joking in there Harry…and please call me Richard." The man grasped Harry hand and gave it a good shake. "I'm still going to do the watchful father thing though." The man said with a smile as he took the driver's seat.

Inside of the restaurant Harry was treated to smells he never knew existed.

"This is my father's favorite place…they lived in London when mum was pregnant with me and she developed a certain affinity for Indian food. Daddy apparently hated it at first, but after so many months of it he finally found this place. Its family owned and a local favorite. This has been the only place he'll order from since then." Hermione said as her head rested on his shoulder. "Plus their samosas are delicious."

'Helen' watched them as 'Richard' excitedly spoke with the lady at the counter in familiar tones. Hermione's Mother gave him a kind smile. Harry smiled back to her.

Once the food was in the car and Hermione's gave Harry the important job of keeping Crookshanks away from the food they were off to Hertfordshire.

* * *

In Dumbledore's office at the same moment Harry felt the Pulse, the silver instruments that had sped up the night before shattered from their speed.

The old man and the phoenix that occupied the office both watched the event unfold with happiness.

"Fawkes, I believe it is time I spoke with old friends." Dumbledore said to his companion.

* * *

Inside the dilapidated home of the Black family an old elf was crying as the locket his dear 'Master Regulus' had died for finally split in two and expelled a wretched shriek. The old elf didn't know what was responsible for it, but he was happy none the less.

The piece of soul inside the locket had sensed one of its brothers, but the moment it reached out to garner information something peculiar happened. It felt an odd feeling wash over it, with images that made no sense. Then there was a boiling ache at its center. It tried to escape from its host, but it was too late.

Outside the dilapidated home of the Black family a modest sedan passed by carrying a fourteen year old boy who was protecting a large bag of food from a half-kneazle's gaze.

* * *

**From the Author: As always I hope you've enjoyed this chapter. **

**Next time on Shifting Winds: A car ride, A nice dinner, A belated Christmas morning, Obligatory Gringotts trip, Obligatory shopping, Talking, and a Surprise Visit. **

**~A Vagrant Boy~**


End file.
